Honey
by hyukssoul
Summary: KIHAE - HONEY - KIHAE - HONEY SEQUEL - KIHAE - HONEY PREQUEL (SOON). Alur mundur.
1. Chapter 1

FANFICTION  
Title : Honey  
Pairing : KiHae, WonHyuk, KyuHae, Lee Brothers, slight! KyuMin.  
Genre : Drama, Brothership, Angst, Humour.  
Rating : R

.  
.

**Seoul, Agustus 2013**

6 orang lelaki, sebagian memiliki sifat yang sama, sebagian memiliki pandangan berbeda, mengenai hidup, mengenai jalan pikiran. Akan tetapi, bagian ini adalah serupa, darah yang mengalir dalam diri mereka, tiga diantara mereka, pun pada ketiga yang lain? serupa adanya, sangatlah sama. Tiga adalah Kim, tiga lain adalah Lee.

Ketiga Kim, Siwon, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sang magnae. Sedang Lee, Sungmin sang sulung, diikuti Eunhyuk dan si bungsu nan manis, Donghae.

Keenam orang tersebut dipertemukan dalam suatu perjodohan oleh kedua orang tua mereka meski perlu digaris bawahi jika perjodohan yang terjadi adalah antara Si sulung Kim, Siwon dan si tengah Lee, Eunhyuk. Keduanya memang sudah dekat. Oleh karena kedekatan tersebut, maka menjadi semakin baik kala mereka dipersatukan.

Termasuk hari ini, saat keduanya berlibur, ke suatu pulau sebagai perayaan pertunangan yang berlangsung tujuh hari kemarin. Mereka pun membawa serta kerabat dekat mereka, para saudara kandung yang sangat mereka sayangi.

"Sungmin Hyung, kau dan Donghae sekamar" Eunhyuk menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Sungmin, yang acuh mengambilnya seraya menyeret kopernya, "Sebaiknya aku tak ikut.." ujarnya bosan. Dari belakang Donghae bersorak kegirangan,"Hyung, ayolah. Ini tempat wisata paling mengasyikan. pantainya luas, pemandangannya indah.."

Dia terus berceloteh, hingga terhenti kala Sungmin bergumam, "Kau senang karena kekasihmu kemari" Dan Donghae harus membekap mulut sang Hyung, "Hyung" dia panik, melirik tak pasti, pada Sungmin lalu pada, mereka yang ikut melangkah dibelakangnya, terutama si dia, yang berjalan seraya menunduk lantas membolak – balikan kertas entah berisi apa.

Terakhir, Donghae sedikit menyenggol Sungmin dan membawanya cepat menuju kamar mereka. Abaikan Eunhyuk, dia dengan cepat telah menghilang ke kamarnya, bersama tunangannya itu, Siwon. Sedang dua yang lain? Sisa dari para Kim,

Kibum dan Kyuhyun? Hm. Mereka, sedari tadi berjalan dibelakang Donghae dan Sungmin. Bukan karena apa tapi karena tujuan mereka, sama dengan dua orang didepan itu. Mereka sedikit mengerling, mungkin Kyuhyun, sang magnae yang mengerling pada dua sosok Lee yang, membosankan, namun yang lain membuatnya tersenyum, manis, pikir Kyuhyun.

.  
.

"Ah. Aku lelah.." Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya, berbaring tergeletak di ranjangnya. Empuk, nyaman dan bersih. Dia sedikit berguling, ke samping dan mendapati sang adik, Donghae yang sibuk mengetik cepat dalam ponselnya. Tampak senyum selebar dua tangan memanjang jika diibaratkan kala dilihatnya sang adik yang sangat manis itu. Satu lengan pun lantas Sungmin topang di kepalanya, menyamping dengan mulut berujar,

"Mengirimnya pesan?" tanya Sungmin, sedikit mengusili dan Donghae tersenyum terus, menggedikan bahu untuk kemudian dia pun naik ke atas ranjang yang lain, ranjang miliknya sebelum akhirnya dia rebahkan tubuhnya, melekatkan perut pada ranjang dengan tangan yang sibuk mengetik – ngetik.

Tak ada kata kesal, benci, dan geram pada diri Sungmin melihat tingkah sang adik. Dia, beranjak, berdiri untuk menghampiri kemudian dia acak sayang puncak kepala Donghae, surai keemasan sang adik seraya mengucapkan,

"Aku mandi.."

"Hmmm.." jawab Donghae yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Lalu tempat lain,

TREK.

Kyuhyun baru saja menutup ponselnya. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum dia melirik pada Kibum, sang saudara yang nampaknya, telah melakukan hal sama, menutup ponsel, terlihat tenang lantas menyelipkan ponselnya itu ke saku celananya.

Kibum pun tak lantas diam. Dia segera rapihkan pakaian yang dia keluarkan dari ranselnya, pakaian miliknya lalu berkata tajam meski sedikitpun tak menyakitkan,

"Aku bukan ukiran. Lebih baik kau rapikan pakaianmu".

Tawa pun cukup bingar, keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang seraya melempar ucapan tak kalah tajam, "Kau masih saja sedingin es".

"Berkacalah" kata yang singkat, jawaban Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang, "Hm.." untuk kemudian Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP hitamnya, bermain dengan benda kotak nan mungil itu dan tak dia hiraukan ucapan Kibum tadi. Mereka memang begitu, keduanya, sama.

.  
.

"Kyuhyun sangat menyukai Donghae. Kau tau?"

"Tau. tapi Donghae tidak. Dia terlalu polos"

"Kyuhyun anak yang baik. Meski sedikit menyebalkan".

"Donghae kami pun sama, baik dan terlalu manis".

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau yang termanis?" Senyum melebar melengkung dibibir Siwon. Tangannya ikut bergerak, memeluk Eunhyuk dari samping, sejenak mencium cepat pipinya dan Eunhyuk sedikit menyingkirkannya, "Jangan macam- macam" ancam Eunhyuk.

Ketidakpedulian lantas ikut tergambar di mimik muka Siwon yang lantas memenjarakan tubuh Eunhyuk yang sedikit meringis.

"HEY!"

.  
.

Keenam orang tersebut, Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk serta Donghae, kini tengah menikmati makan malam yang santai, ditemani live music yang ceria, sebuah performa menarik yang membuat beberapa diantara tamu lain, para pengunjung lain yang lantas meninggalkan meja untuk sekedar menggoyangkan tubuh mereka, mengikuti irama. Sebuah malam yang ceria.

Memang.

Sayang, satu dari mereka, merasa jengah, memilih untuk mengundurkan diri setelah menyelesaikan kudapan terakhir. Dialah Sungmin, yang berujar permisi dengan alasan, beristirahat di kamar setelah menempuh seharian menuju tempat berlibur tersebut.

"Hyung.." Donghae merajuk, merasa kecewa juga bersalah meski Eunhyuk lantas sedikit mengusap punggungnya, "Sudah. biarkan saja. Kau seperti tidak tahu Hyung saja". Donghae mengangguk, imut sekali hingga Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dibuatnya. Kyuhyun tak sadari itu jika Siwon tak menepuknya, lantas menggiring keduanya,

"Berdansalah dengan Kyuhyun, Hae. Kau pintar bukan? Adikku ini bodoh sekali" ujarnya menaikan suasana ramai akan ungkapan merendahkannya. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang mengerling tak suka, menatap tajam meski tanpa dia sadari lagi, dia segera berdiri, menunggu Donghae yang tampak ragu. Namun tak lama karena Donghae menyambutnya, menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan cerianya,"Ayo!" ajakanya, kembali tersenyum lebar hingga keduanya melangkah kelantai dansa.

Berselang menit lain, Ketiga manusia tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang terlihat santai, saling tertawa – tawa dengan Donghae yang mengajarkan Kyuhyun beberapa gerakan tari padanya.

Lalu ketiga manusia tadi, Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Kibum, berbincang, membicarakan kedua insan di lantai dansa.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita jodohkan saja mereka berdua" Ungkap Siwon, dianggukin Eunhyuk. Namun Kibum, dia diam, hanya memperhatikan Donghae, juga Kyuhyun. Ekspresinya tak terbaca dan itu adalah biasa.

"Apa adikmu memang begitu?" Eunhyuk berbisik.

"Hm. Dia baru kembali dari LA. Kau tak ingat? Kupikir kalian satu sekolah dulu?"

"Entahlah. Meski aku sepertinya familiar". Siwon tertawa, menyebut, "Sudahlah! Ayo berdansa" dia tarik Eunhyuk, meninggalkan Kibum yang beberapa meter setelah kedua orang tadi pergi, meneguk kembali gelas bir yang kesekian gelas. Keningnya berkerut, menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun, juga Donghae. Lantas,

TRAK.

Sedikit Kibum banting gelas tersebut. Gelas yang kini berdiri angkuh diatas meja, meninggalkan sepotong es balok yang mungil, melarut bersama sisa minuman beralkohol yang terbengkalai.

Kibum pun berlalu, melewati beberapa orang sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang dibalik dinginnya pintu bergaris besi.

.  
.

Malam menjelang. Bertabur ribuan bintang, menambah indahnya malam yang berselimut keheningan. Angin pun semilir berhembus, menyapa seorang insan yang berkutat dalam dinginnya kesendirian. Meski faktanya, tak sedikitpun insan tersebut pedulikan, jika terlihat insan lain yang datang, tersenyum memberi kehangatan dalam pelukan menggembirakan.

"Kau terlambat, sayang.." ungkap insan tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Kibum. Kibum yang mematikan sisa rokok yang telah disesapnya, yang ternyata merupakan batang ketiga selama menunggu dia, insan lain yang dia panggil sayang.

"Aku harus berpura – pura tertidur. Hm.." insan itu mengendus Kibum, di lehernya yang pula dia cumbu secara perlahan dimana Kibum tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Begitu merindukanku?" ujar Kibum merasakan pergerakan berupa anggukan untuk kemudian Kibum tarik insan tadi, terduduk dalam pangkuannya, "Aku pun sama" balas Kibum, mendekap erat seraya mengendus bau khas dari sang tersayang. Bau lemon, juga aroma cologne yang segar, tak berubah, gumam Kibum dalam pikirnya.

"Kibummi.." rengekan selanjutnya terdengar, "Sampai kapan kau hanya akan mengendus pakaianku ini?" semakin manja dan Kibum kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menarik diri. Dia katakan, "Aku terlalu merindukanmu. Tiga bulan rasanya lama sekali Hae sayang".

"Benarkah?". Tak ada balasan berupa ungkapan, hanya senyuman serta kecupan yang tak segera lepas, melandas di pipi Donghae yang tersipu meski gelap tengah mendera. Untuk kemudian, kecupan pun berubah menjadi cumbuan, manis, mesra dan romantis, di bagian bibir, yang saling melekat dan terus melekat, menjadi sesapan bagai sebuah adiksi instan. Kibum yang menyesap bibir bawah Donghae dan Donghae yang menyesap bibir atas Kibum.

Selanjutnya,

"Erm.." Donghae melenguh, merintih sendu tat kala Kibum mulai meraba tubuhnya, mengusap – usap paha yang tersembunyi dibalik piyamanya. Lantas menjalar, ke bagian pangkal untuk semakin naik, menyelinap ke balik setelan piyama yang sama, bagian atas yang sejujurnya ikut tertutup sweater merahnya yang tak Kibum pedulikan.

"Arh.." Donghae merintih, mesti melepas diri dari jeratan bibir Kibum yang sejujurnya tak ingin melepas milik Donghae tersebut. Dia terlalu asyik, mengulum semakin dalam, meraup mulut Donghae dengan miliknya, menyelinapkanpula lidah tak bertulangnya, beradu bersama dengan milik Donghae.

"Arh.." kembali Donghae merintih. Masih dalam hal sama yang belum tercerita, yaitu jemari Kibum yang tengah bermain dengan puting mungilnya, menarik – narik gemas seakan ingin melepasnya. Jemari itu lantas berkelana, ketempat lain, turun ke bawah, pada bokong Donghae yang dia elus hingga dia remas gemas. Jemari lain, menahan tengkuk Donghae, menekan kepalanya sehingga mulut mereka semakin melekat, menghilangkan batas dan terus bergeriliya di dalamnya.

.  
.

Kibum berdiri, dengan membawa serta Donghae dalam pangkuannya. Donghae yang melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Kibum serta lengan yang menggantung di pundak dan yang lain yang menyusupkan jemarinya ke surai hitam kelam Kibum di belakang kepalanya.

Mulut mereka masih beradu, bergerak kekanan dan kiri mencari posisi, saling melahap dengan lidah sama yang bergelut menjadi satu, saling mengait seraya meneteskan cairan – cairan saliva di tiap sudut mulut mereka. Suaranya berdecak, basah, dengan mata yang ikut terpejam, merasakan kenikmatan karenanya.

Kemudian, Donghae pun telah terbaring, terkapar di atas meja di belakang mereka. Rupanya berdirinya Kibum adalah mencari sebuah tempat, yang datar, untuk melanjutkan aktifitas yang berkelanjutan.

Tak lama dari situ, tampak Donghae yang sudah menanggalkan celananya, meski sebatas lututnya. Ketidaksabaran Kibum menjadi penyebabnya. Kibum yang nyatanya telah meloloskan teman kecil dari balik celananya yang lantas dia permainkan, dia gesekan bersama milik Donghae yang masih terbungkus celana dalamnya.

"Eungh..Eungh.." Donghae melenguh, melepaskan diri untuk berujar, "Ah..Ah.." katanya dalam rintihan tadi. Kepalanya menoleh, memberi akses pada Kibum untuk juga menjamah kulit lehernya. Tak Kibum sia – siakan tentu. Dia jamah pula bagian tersebut, menjilatnya, menghisap kuat hingga Donghae sedikit berteriak, "Argh.." tat kala hisapan itu semakin menjadi. Donghae yakini jika hisapan tersebut akan meninggalkan noda yang ketara esoknya dan Donghae, menyukainya, tanda kepemilikan Kibum atas dirinya.

DRTT.  
DRTT.

Kibum baru sempat mempermainkan teman kecil Donghae, menggesekannya secara langsung dengan miliknya kala suara itu mengganggunya.

DRTT.  
DRTT.

Suara yang pada akhirnya menghentikan aksi Kibum, dalam raut kecewanya. Serta Donghae, yang tersengal meski dia raih suara dari sebuah benda yang adalah miliknya.

"Hyung.." Donghae menjawab, seraya membenarkan letak pakaiannya. Disampingnya Kibum mendengus, sedikit mengerling tajam meski akhirnya dia terduduk kembali dikursi terdekat dan membawa Donghae kembali duduk pula dalam pangkuannya. Dia usap – usap tubuh Donghae dan mengendus – endus aromanya. Lengannya melingkar, mengapit Donghae yang sibuk dengan benda tadi, ponselnya.

"Iya, aku segera naik" nafas Donghae mulai stabil, mulai bisa berkonsentrasi dengan sambungan pada orang disebrangnya. Namun, tak dia abaikan Kibum juga. Dia menoleh, sambil berbicara, bukan pada Kibum yang dia cium cepat pipinya.

"Hmm.."

TREK.  
Suara ponsel ditutup.

"Sungmin Hyung sudah memanggilku" Donghae tampak merengut, lantas menghela sebelum dia sandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kibum. Dia pun sedikit bercerita, "Hyung tidak mau ikut kemari. Dia bilang, 'membosankan'. Tapi Eunhyuk Hyung memaksa. Juga, aku" dia tersenyum.

"Disini memang membosankan" timpal Kibum mengeratkan tubuh Donghae dalam pangkuannya. Donghae pun merajuk, bukan akibat pelukan Kibum, namun akan ucapannya, "Mengapa begitu? Kubilang bukan 'kita bertemu'. Kau pasti datang karena aku juga" dia terdengar bangga, mencubit kecil pipi Kibum seraya tertawa lebar.

"tsk~ pergilah" Kibum berdesis, menggeser sedikit tubuh Donghae setelah dia berpaling muka. Dan hanya Donghae yang tahu, apa sesungguhnya yang terjadi, apa yang Kibumnya tengah rasakan. Senyum Donghae pun semakin melebar.

"Kau tidak menawarkan diri untuk berdansa. Bukan salahku" celotehnya.

"Aku tidak menyinggung apapun".

"Lihat siapa yang berbohong!" Donghae terkikik, gemas lantas memutar kepala Kibum, "Aku hanya menghargai Hyungmu, calon iparku".

"…"

Merekapun saling berpandang, dengan Donghae yang seakan menantang dan Kibum yang acuh meski terbaca jika dia sedang tak suka. Setidaknya, itu yang Donghae baca, Kibumnya, cemburu.

Namun begitu,

"Minggu depan aku harus kembali.." ungkap Kibum, menyatakan. Sontak amarah berbalik pada Donghae. Mukanya mengeras, mengungkap rasa amarah berlebih yang dia tahan. Bibirnya mengerucut, dengan ucapan yang menggerutu seperti, "_Padahalbarubertemu_".

"Aku akan mengenalkan kau pada Papa dan Mama" seketika Kibum merusak suasana hati Donghae. Dari dia yang kesal, berubah terkejut dan panik.

"Kibummiiiiiiii.. Itu…"

"Tidak mungkin?" timpal Kibum, "Kau pikir untuk apa aku jauh – jauh datang kemari".

"Tapi?"

"Hyungmu? Aku akan berbicara pada Sungmin Hyung".

Secepat mungkin Donghae melepas diri, beranjak dan memunggungi Kibum. Kedua lengannya menyilang dengan mulut yang kembali meruncing serta perkataan amarah yang juga kembali tertahan,

"Tidak bisa! Kau tahu benar Eunhyuk Hyung sudah melangkahinya. Sekarang? Aku? Kau?"

"Ya sudah!" Jawaban dari Kibum yang semakin mengejutkan Donghae. Kibum bahkan melangkah pergi, melewati Donghae setelah ucapannya itu. Donghae menganga tak percaya, berdesis hingga dia tarik paksa Kibum.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Dia merajuk, memelas sembari menunggu lontaran kata Kibum yang terdiam. Terdiam, terdiam dan terus terdiam sampai Donghae rasakan Kibum yang memeluknya begitu erat, mendekap dia di dadanya.

Disini, Donghae sadari jika Kibumnya, tengah gusar.

"Kibummi..". Samar terdengar, bisikan Kibum mengucap, "_Mengapakaupolossekali_".

"Kibummi.." Donghae belum mengerti benar. Lalu Kibum, yang semakin mendekapnya erat, dia mengoceh banyak, cukup banyak dan tidak biasanya.

"Kim Kibum" Donghae menjadi serius, mendongkak seraya menatap tajam meski samar Kibum lihat sinar mata kelamnya menatap dia.

"Hae.." sambut Kibum, "Apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak boleh menyerah".

"Huh?"

"Siapa yang kau cintai?". Tanpa berbasa – basi, tanpa bertanya kembali, dengan cepat Donghae berucap, "tentu saja kau!".

Senyum kini mengukir di bibir Kibum, "Sudah kuduga".

"Huh?"

"Donghaeku memang polos"

"Huh?"

"Dan tak peka" dia tertawa setelahnya, kembali mendekap erat Donghae yang kebingungan.

.  
.

**From: 내 사랑**  
**Selamat tidur Hae sayang.**

Donghae terkikik geli seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Lantas dia matikan ponselnya setelah Sungmin, sang Hyung yang sedikit memakinya, "Tidur Hae!" tukasnya menekan dan Donghae tahu itu demi kebaikannya. Semacam itu.

Bukan suatu kejadian, namun, Donghae menjadi teringat, akan ucapan Kibum hingga secara refleks, Donghae menghampiri Sungmin untuk tertidur disampingnya.

"Hyung.." Donghae memulai.

"Hm.."

"Kau…"

"Kibum melamarmu?"

"Tidak, belum. Eh.." Sungmin telah menjebaknya. Sungmin yang lantas tersenyum lebar, mencubit gemas Donghae di pipinya, "Kau memang Donghae kami yang termanis".

"Hyung!" Donghae merajuk, menekuk kepala seraya mengusap – ngusap pipi tadi yang sepertinya memerah, semerah bagian tertentu di di lehernya dan Sungmin,

"Ini apa?" Sungmin melihat itu. Dia sedikit geram sebelum berdesis, "Jika Eomma tau, dia akan terkena serangan jantung" usilnya.

"Berlebihan" timpal Donghae, menyingkirkan jari Sungmin yang sempat menempel di tanda kemerahan di lehernya itu.

"Kibum tidak terlihat begitu.."

"Dia.." untunglah Donghae langsung sadar jika Sungmin tengah memancingnya. Mulut Donghae membungkam , tertutup dengan kedua lengan serta mata yang terbelalak seakan kesal tengah dijahili. Nampak Sungmin yang tertawa lebar, mengacak sayang surai keemasan Donghae, "Kau memang polos" runut katanya.

"Hyung.." Donghae berubah serius, setelah dia lepas kedua lengan lantas menatap lurus pada Sungmin. Pandangannya bersih, dengan sedikit banyaknya pengharapan akan jawaban Sungmin setelahnya, setelah apa yang dia pertanyakan,

"Hyung tak menyukai seseorang?".

Secara instan, mungkin tanpa terpikir, namun seserius Donghae, Sungmin menjawab, "Dia menyukai adikku".

"Hyung! Maksudmu?" Donghae menganga, sedang Sungmin seketika gusar dimana dia lantas membaringkan tubuhnya juga menutup tubuhnya dengan selimutnya, "Tidur Hae".

Selanjutnya, Donghae abaikan Sungmin, dia sibuk menggerutu, "Adik? Aku, Eunhyuk? Siwon?" Dia mengira – ngira hingga wajahnya memuram, "Kibummi.."sedikit merengek.

"LEE DONGHAE! TIDUR" tegas Sungmin dari balik selimut. Donghae menurut, setelah dia kembali ke ranjangnya seraya menyebut – nyebut nama Kibum dalam masa sebelum tidurnya.

.

.

Pagi hari, suasana tampak berbeda, bagi Donghae yang bermuram durja. Kepalanya menekuk dalam dengan bibir yang sepanjang waktu, di pagi yang cerah ini, meruncing bak bambu tajam. Meski begitu, jemarinya sibuk menekan – nekan tiap kata dalam ponselnya, mengadu pada, cintanya.

**To: 내 사랑**

**Bagaimana ini? Aku.. aku.. :'(**

Sebuah emoticon sedih dia selipkan. Berkesan merengek dan sangat manja.

"Kau kenapa Hae?" Eunhyuk melihat dia dengan cemas, penasaran. Mereka tengah berada di ruang makan dimana keenamnya berkumpul bersama. Dipihak lain, Siwon ikut menanggapi, rautnya secemas Eunhyuk pun demikian dia melontarkan kata yang meredam suasana,

"Kau tidak suka makanannya?". Donghae menggeleng. Jelas sekali terlihat jika Donghae sangatlah manja. Jika yang orang lain yang melihat pastilah sangat menjijikan. Seorang yang cukup dewasa, dengan sifat demikian? Namun tak berlaku bagi Donghae yang tampak menggemaskan. Terlebih bagi Kyuhyun yang menjadi perhatian,

"Kau ingin menukar sarapanmu dengan milikku Hyung?" tukasnya, menarik piring Donghae. Donghae biasa saja, berkata, "Tidak usah" tersenyum sopan dan meraih kembali piringnya. Dari samping terlihat Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang sumringah, mengelukan keduanya dalam canda yang seseorang tak bisa menerimannya.

"Kalian serasi" celetuk Siwon, dianggukin Eunhyuk. Sedang orangyang lain, tampak sangat tidak suka hingga dia menatap tajam ke arah Donghae, mengeram amarah dalam batinnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Jelas. Kepalanya memutar, menutup malu hinggadilihatnya dia, "Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya – tanya, pada sang kembaran, Kibum. Sedikit menyenggolnya dan mendapat perhatian dari insan lain.

"Tidak ada" secepat mungkin dia menanggapi dan beralih untuk menyantap sarapan paginya. Tampak pula dia yang menutup ponselnya serta Donghae yang kecewa.

**From: 내 사랑**

**Kita bicarakan nanti.**

Semua mata memandang keduanya kebingungan, bertanya – tanya dalam raut penasaran. Terutama Sungmin yang berpikir keras, melirik sejenak pada Donghae, melihat sang adik yang masih saja murung hingga dia sedikit mengerti, sepertinya.

Kemudian, Sungmin keluarkan ponselnya, mengirimi pesan pada sosok disebrangnya. Sosok Kibum yang jika Sungmin lihat, tampak tidak nyaman, geram, semacamnya meski dia tak terlalu yakin dan tak ingin terlalu menghiraukan.

Pesanpun terkirim. Sungmin menyeringai dengan Kibum yang tak lama membacanya. Dia ikut tersenyum, melirik pada Sungmin dimana secara kebetulan Donghae mengalihkan pandangan pada mereka. Dia, semakin gusar dan ingin menangis.

Untungnya, itu tak lama oleh karena, secepat kilat ponselnya didatangi kotak masuk, berisi,

**From: 내 사랑**

**Bukan aku orangnya.**

Nyatanya, Donghae bukan menjadi bingung. Gusar memang hilang terganti oleh pertanyaan. Dia bertanya, pada Sungmin dengan isyarat sedang Sungmin hanya sedikit menyenggolnya, "Makan saja" tuturnya menambahkan, "Nanti sore kita harus pulang. Besok aku masih ada pekerjaan".

"Aku bisa menjaga Donghae" Eunhyuk menyela.

"Aku bukan anak kecil" Donghae merutuk seakan teralihkan. Terlebih, gerlak tawa mengisi meja makan. Donghae yang dewasa itu, sungguh sangat manis dan lucu, menggemaskan sehingga Kyuhyun, lepas kendali saat dia katakan,

"Hyung manis sekali"

DEG.

Hening.

"Ah itu.." Kyuhyun panik. Kibum mengunyah? Donghae, "Terimakasih" mencoba santai dan memang begitu adanya.

Akan tetapi, lain dengan Siwon yang kemudian, menepuk – nepuk punggung Kyuhyun yang tidak suka akan perlakukan sang Hyung, '_sepertibocahsaja_' pikir Kyu. Siwon katakan,

"Adikku itu jarang sekali memuji" tukas Siwon, dalam seringainya,"Dia belum punya kekasih. Kau suka dia Hae?" tanpa berbasa – basi dia berkata. Kibum seakan tersedak meski dia tampak tenang. Sungmin pun dia, menatap tak pasti pada Donghae yang sedang mencerna ucapan sang calon kakak ipar.

Pun demikian Eunhyuk, mencerna, sebelum akhirnya sejenak dia melirik pada Donghae, lalu Kibum, lalu hendak berucap sebelum Donghae menyelanya.

"Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih" dengan polos Donghae berkata, memberikan keterkejutan yang sangat pada Eunhyuk. Dia yang tak tahu apapun, dia yang tak pernah mengira, "Heh?" Gumam Eunhyuk dalam pikirnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk menikah setelah aku kan Hae?" mulut Eunhyuk lancar berucap, memberi penekanan dan si polos Donghae mengerti benar maksudnya. Dia menggeleng dalam runut kata, "Tidak". Sedang Sungmin,

"Hae..".

Lagi– lagi Donghae menyela Hyungnya, "Hyung, aku akan menunggumu"dia remas lengan Sungmin, lembut dengan pancaran mata teduh dan meyakinkan. Meski dia tahu, dari sudut matanya, Kibum yang merunduk kecewa, bahkan Kibum, meninggalkan area ruang makan.

"Oh.." Kyuhyun bergumam, pelan, dan Siwon, "Tidak apa" bisiknya, sama pelan pada sang adik. Lalu Eunhyuk, dia tak berkonsentrasi pada mereka, namun pada Kibum, pada punggungnya yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang dibalik dinding.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon, Eunhyuk, "Tidak ada" balasnya.

.

.

Mereka tengah bermain di pantai. Mereka terkecuali Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga Eunhyuk. Kibum berkutat dengan gadgetnya. Sedang Kyuhyun dengan PSPnya. Lalu Eunhyuk, dia sibuk memperhatikan Kibum hingga sang calon adik ipar bertanya,

"Ada yang kau perlukan Hyung?" tanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun ikut menoleh meski setelahnya dia kembali berkutat dengan sang PSP dan sekali –kali, dia melirik pada Donghae yang tampak bahagia, bermain dengan Sungmin, berselca ria bersama Siwon di bibir pantai.

Eunhyuk berpikir menjawab apa? Dia bertanya pada diri sendiri sebelum terus menilik Kibum yang mengernyit hingga tutur Eunhyuk mengucap,

"AH! Kau?" dia menunjuk pada Kibum.

"Eunhyuk-a, kemari.." terdengar sahutan lantang Sungmin dan berburu Eunhyuk menghampiri, menyimpan pertanyaan di benak Kibum yang tak Kibum hiraukan sebenarnya. Tak sengaja pandangan Kibum lurus pada Donghae. Donghae yang kini tertawa – tawa, bermain – main dengan air dan,

'_Betapa indahnya tubuh Donghae'_ pemikiran melintas di benak Kibum, mengamati Donghaenya, lekuk tubuhnya, bagian atasnya yang telanjang dengan sedikit noda merah di leher, sisa dari semalam. Kibum menarik senyum.

Lalu, dia pandangi bagian bawah Donghae, bokongnya yang berisi, tercetak celana pantai yang basah dan Kibum tahu benar bagaimana kenyalnya bokong itu di jemarinya. Lalu kaki Donghae, tak jenjang namun pas, jika melingkar di pinggulnya dan Kibum, menjadi berhasrat.

Libido Kibum naik. Cuaca matahari yang cukup terik, menambah panasnya suasana. Dan Donghae, semakin menggoda dia dengan senyuman manisnya, juga kerlingannya yang ikut menggoda meski secepat kilat teralih dan Kibum tahu mengapa.

Semuanya, masih rahasia? Bukan?

Di sudut lain,

Kyuhyun memandang curiga. Kibum, Donghae, Kibum, Donghae. terus begitu matanya berputar. Sebelum akhirnya, dia bergumam, "Tidak mungkin".

Di sudut yang lainnya,

"Sekarang aku ingat" tukas Eunhyuk, menggebu, menguarkan kebingungan pada Sungmin yang tadi telah digiringnya.

"Kibum? Aku ingat dia adalah adik kelas kita bukan? Dua tahun dibawah kita, setahun dibawah Donghae?"

"…"

"Dia? Kekasih Donghae bukan? Dulu".

Sungmin menorehkan senyum, "Tidak ada yang mengatakan telah usaiHyuk-ah..".

"Heh? Bukannya, Donghae? dia menangis, mengatakan sebal dan usai?"

"Aku pun tak yakin.." jawab Sungmin, "Tapi, sepertinya tidak begitu. Kau ingat Donghae pernah menghilang dua hari lamanya? Eomma menjadi panik?".

.

.

**Seoul, Januari 2007, masa lampau.**

_"Kalian Hyung yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Bagaimana mungkin Donghae kita menghilang? Cepat cari!" Gertakan keras pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang mengernyitkan tubuh, ketakutan akan sang Ayah yang membentak dan sang Ibu yang tampak lemas, panik._

_"Aku pulang.." tibalah Donghae, yang nampak tanpa rasa bersalah. Sang ibu dengan cepat menyambutnya, memeluk erat seraya meraba – raba beberapa bagian atas di tubuhnya, "Kau darimana saja Hae sayang? Kami mencemaskanmu"._

_Donghae merutuk, "Aku bukan anak kecil.."._

_Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, "Anaknakal" Gumam mereka meskipun mereka dekap Donghae 'kecil'nya._

.

"Kupikir mereka hanya putus selama dua hari. Sungguh lucu. Setelahnya, Kibum pindah. Namun, mereka masih sering berkomunikasi dan Donghae merahasiakannya"

"Mengapa?"

"Jika Eomma dan Appa tahu Kibum membawa pergi putra kesayangannya? Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi? Aku saja kesal"

"Aku pun begitu.." Eunhyuk menimpali, "Tapi, berarti, kekasih yang Donghae maksud? Dia?". Sungmin mengangguk, "Karena itu pula aku ikut kalian. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Kibum lakukan pada Donghae kita. Dia tampak tenang tapi aku tahu? Menyesatkan"

"Huh? Mereka tidak?"

"Aku tidak yakin.. Donghae, nekat. Kau tahu benar pula bagaimana selama ini Eomma dan Appa memperlakukan dia? Seperti bayi. Kita pun sama. Kita terlalu menyanyangi Donghae".

"Aku rasa bukan itu permasalahan sekarang"

"…"

"Sungmin? Apa sebaiknya? Aku tidak menikah saja?". Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau berpikir seperti apa yang Donghae pikirkan?".

"kita bersaudara. Wajar bukan?". Sungmin bergedik, "Jika kalian memang bahagia? Aku turut berbahagia. Donghae, hanya berlebihan. Aku harap, kautidak. Percayalah, aku senang untuk kalian berdua".

Eunhyuk menangis, menitikan air mata membasahi kedua pipinya. Dekapan erat lantas Sungmin labuhkan, pada tubuh Eunhyuk. Dia tak berucap, selain Eunhyuk yang berkata diantara segukannya, "Terlalu banyak yang kulewatkan. Terlalu sibuk dengan hidupku. Aku mengabaikan kalian"

"Bodoh!" rutuk Sungmin, "Jika kedua adikku mudah menangis begini? Bagaimana aku bisa melepas kalian?"

.

.

Sore menjelang, berjemputkan petang. Ditemani cahaya benderang, dari langit yang kejinggaan. Pun semilir angin di musim panas, menerpa dedauan serta mereka, ke enam lelaki itu yang berpamitan.

"Sampai berjumpa" Siwon menyeru, melambaikan sebilah tangan yang keluar antara jendela kemudinya.

Disamping dia terdapat Eunhyuk yang menanam risau. Bukan pada Siwon yang begitu ramah pada saudara – saudaranya, tapi pada saudara – saudaranya dengan alasan berbeda, alasan lebih pribadi. Tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan Siwon. Meski, sedikit dia pikirkan soal,

"Apa Kyuhyun memang menyukai Donghae?" tanyanya. Dalam seringain yang belum terlepas, seraya berkehendak melajukan kemudi mobilnya, Siwon mengangguk, "Iya. Kenapa? Sayang, adikmu sudah ada yang punya". Dia pun tambahkan, "Kyuhyun kami bukan penyerah. Dia akan berusaha" dia tertawa, bergurau dan Eunhyuk merasa tidak lucu.

Terlebih dia tahu fakta sebenarnya. Apa Siwon memang tidak tahu?Bagaimana jika dia tahu? Kemana dia akan berpihak?

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Sejak tadi pagi ku lihat kau merisau" tutur Siwon, terdengar serius seraya benar – benar melarikan kemudinya.

Di pihak lain,

"Baiklah. Sampai berjumpa lain kali?" Sungmin tersenyum simpul, tulus, pada sisa kedua Kim. Disampingnya Donghae ikut berucap dalam isyarat tubuh condong.

"Mau naik bersama mobilku Donghae hyung?" Kyuhyun berbaik hati menawarkan. Koper Donghae masih dipegangnya. Dia, benar – benar serius akan perasaannya terhadap Donghae. Padahal jelas sekali Donghae sudah ada yang punya. Jelas sekali Donghae sudah mengatakannya. Jelas pula jika Donghae,menolaknya, dalam ucapan dan tindakan.

"Tidak usah. Kami membawa mobil kami" dia menunjuk pada mobilnya dan Sungmin. Gurat kecewa jelas tampak di wajah Sungmin. Dia terdiam, sedikit tersenyum dan memilu. Mungkin Donghae memang sadar? Dia pun mungkin sudah menyimpulkan. Hingga dia katakan?

"Hyung! Aku ingin naik mobil sendiri. Hyung bersama Kyuhyun saja".

Sungmin terbelalak, "Apa? Enak saja! Tidak bisa. Kau bahkan belum berkendara dengan benar. Tidak tidak!" Sang Hyung kini mulai terfokus pada permintaan sang adik tercinta yang lantas merajuk, memaksa dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan bola mata yang tergenang. Pandai meluluhkan, simpul Sungmin yang begitu saja menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Hyung temani saja"

"Tidak mau!" Donghae semakin merajuk manja, "Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku ingin sendiri".

"Donghae…" Sungmin seakan mengerti? Atau tidak? Ucapannya sempitnamun mengartikan banyak kata. Donghae,

"Sampai bertemu di rumah! Aku akan baik – baik saja" Dia acuhkan Sungmin, "Aku titipkan Hyunngku padamu. Terimakasih" ungkapnya pada Kyuhyun. Dia geret keduanya menuju kendaraan Kyuhyun yang memang tak jauh. Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa tentu meski tak ada kecurigaan dari dia hingga dia berlalu bersama Sungmin, pergi jauh, jauh, jauh dan jauh, meninggalkan Donghae, juga Kibum.

"Kau siapa? Bocah tidak seharusnya berkeliaran" Kibum yang sedaritadi terdiam, bergurau. Dan percayalah, ini hanya terjadi jika dia hanya berdua saja dengan Donghaenya. Sontak Donghae cukup geram, menyipitkan mata dengan kedua lengan yang bersilang di dada. Lalu setelahnya, dia ajak masuk Kibumnya.

.  
.

Tawa menggelegar, dalam sebuah ruangan yang di huni dua orang. Dua orang yang sedang bercumbu. Mesra? Namun terganggu oleh salah satu yang bergerak tak beraturan, membuat yang lain geram.

"Lee Donghae!" bentak si orang itu, yang adalah Kibum. Dia cengkram Donghae di kedua sisi, lantas mengapitnya diantara kerasnya dinding.

"Apa Kibumiii..?" tanggapan yang semakin membuat sebal.

CUPPP.

Sebuah ciuman berlabuh, pada sebelah pipi chubby Kibum. Pipi yang lain, dan berakhir di bibirnya. Namun Kibum masih terdiam, terkurung dalam amarahnya dan dia tahu dia tak mungkin marah pada kekasihnya itu.

"Aku suka melihat kau yang marah" Donghae malah semakin menggodanya.

CUP.

Lagi, dia kecup lagi Kibumnya, di bibirnya.

"Aku suka melihat kau yang cemburu"

CUP.

Terus begitu, beberapa kali hingga Kibum tersenyum dibuatnya. Juga, Kibum yang lantas memperdalam ciuman mereka, diciuman Donghae yang terakhir, diantara bibir Donghae yang mengucap, "Aku suka kau", dia tertawa lalu sekejap menghilang dengan Kibum yang melahap mulut yang terlalu banyak bicara itu.

Saliva bertebaran, menetes dari tiap sudut bibir mereka. Kibum, juga Donghae. Cukup lama keduanya begitu, saling melahap mulut masing – masing, bergerak kesegala arah, menyentuh tiap lekuk muka.

Pun demikian jemari mereka, ikut bergerak, menerjang tubuh, menyisakan minimnya pakaiannya. Bagian atas mereka sudah tak berbenang, sedang bagian bawah, terbuka, turun diantara pinggul mereka.

"Erhmm. Erhmm.." Donghae mendesah, berikut merintih nikmat kala jemari Kibum tadi, sudah berada di kejantanannya, menyusup ke balik celananya lantas meremas – remas miliknya itu. Konstan dan Donghae, dibuat gila.

"Erhmm.. Erhmm.." bibir keduanya masih melekat, saling mendominasi kedua lidahnya. Mata saling terpejam, mendalami tiap detik moment yang tercipta.

Lantas di detik lain, di menit yang cukup banyak terlewati,

"Hnnh.. Hnnhh.. Arhh.. Kibu..mmi…" Donghae meracau tak karau. Kibum tengah menghujam kejantanannya pada lubang belakang Donghae. Pada Donghae, yang tengah terduduk di antara pahanya. Pada Donghae, yang mengeratkan pegangannya, di leher Kibum dan kedua kaki yang tertekuk, lunglai jatuh diantara kedua sisi paha Kibum.

"Hnnhh.. Hnnh… Arhh.." keduanya saling bergerak, menubrukan diri hingga tercipta lenguhan – lenguhan yang mengeras. Sekeras kejantanan Kibum yang menghujam semakin dalam pada lubang belakang Donghae.

Kibum pegang erat pula Donghaenya, menjaga dia agar tak terjatuh ketika mereka memang tengah bercinta di bibir ranjang. Liar dan memabukan. Hingga kemudian, mereka tiba di titik terpuncak, mengeluarkan masing – masing cairan kental dari kejantanan mereka. Donghae membasahi perut Kibum, sedang Kibum yang membasahi tiap sisi dari lubang Donghae, yang mencengkram kuat kejantanannya, mengapit seakan enggan untuk terlepas begitu saja.

Dan tak mereka sadari, kehadiran empat insan yang menguping dibalik tembok beberapa meter dari mereka.

Siwon, Eunhyuk, Sungmin,Kyuhyun.

Kosong.

Itulah apa yang tersirat dibenak mereka. Sesaat. Oleh karena setelahnya, mereka saling berpandangan, terkecuali Kyuhyun yang terkejut tak percaya. Mimik mukanya bertanya – tanya.

Kibum dan Donghae,

"Ehmm. Aku lelah…" keluh Donghae, membaringkan tubuhnya terkulaidi atas ranjang dengan sprei yang berantakan. Donghae tak peduli. Bahkan ketika bau pekat dan amis, terhirup oleh indera penciumannya.

Begitupun Kibum, yang ikut membaringkan tubuh, mendekap Donghaenya dengan raut kepuasan tergambar jelas. Dalam deru nafasnya yang masih tersengal, serta jantung yang masih berpacu cepat, dia tanamkan kecupan – kecupan lain disepanjang tengkuk Donghae hingga ke bahunya.

"Kibummi.." rengek Donghae, "Diam.. aku mau tidur" Donghae melakukan penolakan, menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari sentuhan Kibum.

"salahkan.. tubuhmu..yang.. hmm.. terlalu.. indah.." tutur Kibum menghiraukan dan terus dia tanamkan kecupannya. Dia lakukan hisapan – hisapan, membentuk kemerahan yang semakin pekat dan Donghae merintih,

"Ermm.. jangan.. digigit.." pintanya.

TOK.

TOK.

"Arh.. Ki.. bum.." Desahan Donghae mengalun, nikmat ketika jemari Kibum kembali mengganggu kejantanannya, menyelinap dari balik sprei putih yang menutup bagian bawah keduanya. Mereka yang tidur berdampingan, dengan punggung Donghae melekat di dada Kibum.

TOK.

TOK.

Dentuman pintu terabaikan. Keduanya terlalu asyik, terlarut kembali dalam kemesraan mereka.

TOK.

TOK.

Namun untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan bibir yang saling tertawan. keduanya mendengar suara itu meski belum mau mereka melepaskan pagutannya. Bola mata Donghae mempertanyakan, pada Kibum yang mengangkat bahunya. Kibum tak peduli bukan? Mengingat dia membuat posisi Donghae, tertindih tanpa melepaskan bibir baik kejantanan yang masih tertanam di lubang Donghae.

"Ngrhh.." Donghae merintih, merasa kepalanya berputar, memberi kesan terbang ke negeri awan oleh aksi Kibum yang kembali menghujamnya. Jemari saling bertaut, bibirpun terus berpagut.

TOK.

TOK.

"Kibummi.." Donghae mesti berinisiatif, melepas pagutan bibir mereka dan Kibum yang tak menyerah, melabuhkan kecupan di leher Donghae.

"Aahnn.." desah Donghae, berkata, "Buka pintunya..".

"Tanggung…" jawab Kibum. Memang tanggung, dia sibuk menghujam Donghae seraya terus menjamah tiap lekuk lehernya.

"Kibummi.." permintaan terakhir Donghae, terselip rengekan manja dan Kibum menyerah, "Baiklah sayang.." jawab Kibum setelah dia landaskan ciuman terakhir di bibir merah nan bengkak Donghae akibat ulahnya.

Sekian belas detik Kibum kenakan pakaiannya, disaksikan Donghae yang tersenyum menyeringai, menopang kepala seraya sedikit menggoda Kibum, "Ah.. sayang sekali.." tutur Donghae, nakal dan Kibum gemas sampai harus mencubit hidungnya, "Awas kau.." ancam Kibum lalu berbelok untuk membukakan pintu.

"Siapa?"

Kibum acuh? Awalanya. Namun setelahnya? Dia memaku. Setelah dia tahu, mereka, yang telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kibummi.. Siapa?" Donghae menyeru dari dalam dan tak lama Kibum menghampiri, mengumpulkan pakaian Donghae, "Cepat pakai bajumu.." dia terdengar panik. Donghae tak mengerti hingga Eunhyuk datang menghampiri, memukul Kibum di pipinya.

"HYUK HYUNG!" Donghae panik seraya sibuk mengenakan pakaiannya tadi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU HUH?" Eunhyuk begitu geram. Siwon mencoba menahannya. Kyuhyun dia terpaku dan Sungmin,"Donghae, biar Hyungmu yang urus.." dia pegang Donghae yang memberontak tentu.

"YAH LEE EUNHYUK! HENTIKAN" dengan lantang Donghae melawan, menyebut nama lengkap Eunhyuk, pertanda dia sangat marah.

Amarah Eunhyuk semakin memuncak. Dia membentak Donghae untuk pertama kalinya, "DIA SUDAH MELAKUKAN HAL BEJAT PADAMU!".

"APA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANGKU?" Donghae membalas. Eunhyuk,

Diam.

.

.

"Kibum, kau.." Kibum tengah dikelilingi oleh kedua saudaranya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Disini, Siwon tengah berbicara serius dengannya. Sedang Donghae, berada di ruang yang berbeda, bersama dengan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, kedua keluarga ini, terpisah untuk membicarakan masalah masing – masing keluarga.

"Apa?" Kibum acuh, dingin pula seperti biasa.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Dong.. hae?".

"Bukan urusanmu.."

"Hey! Aku Hyungmu. Hormati itu!".

"Sudahlah!" Kibum beranjak lantas terhenti dan berbalik. Dia katakan, "Aku akan kenalkan Donghae pada Papa dan Mama".

"Kau tidak bisa melakukanitu" sentak Siwon, "Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?". Sudut bibir Kibum tertarik, tatapannya meruncing, mendelik pada Siwon, "kau mengorbankanku? Untuk keegoisanmu?"

"Kim Kibum"

"Jika kau memang menghargai iparmu itu? Hentikan pernikahanmu dengan Eunhyuk dan aku akan mengalah" begitu dia ungkap lantas bergegas menghampiri ruangan Donghae berada.

Kibum dengar itu, Donghaeyang menangis, Eunhyuk pun demikian dan Sungmin yang lebih santai meski ketiga Lee itu mengharu birudengan Donghae juga yang merutuk,

"Apa yang kalian tahu tentangku? Selama ini kalian memperlakukanku sebagai anak kecil. Kibum tidak begitu. Dia mengerti aku. Aku merasa dewasa bersamanya dan kami melakukan banyak hal", "Aku bukan anak berumur lima tahun ataupun sebelas tahun yang harus selalu kalian awasi. Aku sudah besar" Dia katakan itu tapi dia menangis bak anak kecil, ironis bukan?

"Kami menyayangimu Donghae.." sebut Sungmin.

"Aku tahu.." kilah Donghae,"Karena itu. Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Kau jangan menangis Eunhyukki.." rajuk Donghae, "Calon pengantin baru tidak boleh menangis.."

"kau yang memulai.." bantah Eunhyuk, sedikit tertawa dan setelah dia berduka, "Maaf! Sepertinya aku sangat jauh dari kalian..aku, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.."

"Apa mereka yang sudah dewasa terus menangis seperti ini?" Sungmin mencairkan suasana, "Kalian sungguh adik – adik yang sangat menyebalkan..".

"Sungmin.." Eunhyuk timpali. Diapun katakan, "Maaf! Mungkin, sebaiknya aku menunda saja pernikahanku hingga kau memilik pendamping".

"TIDAK BISA!" kedua Lee menyahut. "Kau ingin melihat dia menangis? Aku tidak sanggup..". Donghae mengangguk lucu, mengiyakan. Eunhyuk menarik tawa, "Berikan saja pada kekasihnya… biar dia rasakan" dan Sungmin pun ikut tertawa. Suasana berubah cukup ceria berikut Kibum yang ikut menguping, tersenyum.

"tapi Hyung.." Eunhyuk menyela dan si 'kecil' Donghae, "Aku akan menunggu Sungmin Hyung. Kibum sudah menyetujuinya" dia begitu yakin.

"Aku tidak katakan begitu.." Kibum pun menghampiri, berdiri diantara mereka. Jelaslah, Donghae langsung merajuk, "Kibummi…".

"Iya. Iya..".

Dari sana, baik Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menyimpulkan jika Kibum ternyata tak sedingin yang mereka lihat. Di balik sifatnya itu, terlihat dia sangat menyayangi Donghae, menghargai setiap keputusannya. Dia juga bersabar, pada Donghae yang sesungguhnya, terlihat lebih manja di dekatKibum.

Tibalah Kyuhyun, datang menyela,

"Aku masih menyukai Donghae Hyung.." semua insan terpana, pada ucapan sang magnae yang apa adanya. Siwon pun menepuk kasar bahu Kyuhyun, "Hey Kau!" tukasnya, memperingati. Dan Kibum, yang mendelik tajam.

"Akan kurebut.." Entah bercanda atau tidak, Kibum pun menjawabnya, "Coba saja kalau bisa" begitu dia tekankan seraya menarik Donghae, "Ayo berjalan– jalan. Aku bosan.."

"HEY! KAU MAU BAWA KEMANA ADIKKU" teriak Eunhyuk. Sungmin tertawa, "biarkan saja. Kibum bisa menjaganya bukan?" dia bertanya bukan pada Eunhyuk namun pada Siwon yang dengan pasti mengangguk, "Dia bisa diandalkan".

Dan Kyuhyun,

"Ahh.. Aku juga bosan. Kita pulang nanti saja Hyung.."

Lalu,

"Sungmin Hyung? Mau makan siang denganku?"

Sungmin, berkedip seraya menerima ajakan Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Eunhyuk, tersenyum.

Namun detik lain, Eunhyuk berpikir, pemikiran yang dia tanyakan pada Siwon,

"Menurutmu? Kibum dan Donghae? sering melakukannya?".

Siwon jawab, "Mungkin".

"APA?"

END.


	2. Chapter 2

SEQUEL OF HONEY.

Title : Honey, complex!  
Pairing : KiHae, WonHyuk, KyuHae, Lee Brothers, slight! KyuMin.  
Genre : Drama, Brothership, Angst, Humour.

Rating : NC17

.

.

**Seoul, Mid of October 2013**

"AKU PULANG!" Donghae menjerit, terdengar girang melangkahkan kaki menapaki kediamannya. Tampak sang Ibu, yang tengah mempersiapkan makan malam dan Donghae segera menghampiri untuk mendekapnya,

"Aku sudah pulang" ujar Donghae manja, mendekap sang Ibu dari samping sebelum dia kecup cepat pipi tirusnya. Sang Ibu lantas mengusap sayang sisi wajah Donghae, "Selamat datang" sambutnya dan kembali mempersiapkan makan malam dengan kesulitan. Donghae masih mendekapnya, bermanja meski itu tak membuat beliau gerah. Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum seraya menghampiri meja makan.

"Bagaimana harimu putraku?" tanyanya, meletakan beberapa kudapan seraya merapihkannya.

"Baik.." jawab Donghae, kini bergelayut manja di pundak sang Ibu, memberinya ruang untuk bergerak walau kedua lengannya masih tersampir di pinggang yang tak lebih tirus dari wajahnya.

"Eomma!" putra yang lain menghampiri, terlihat terburu menuruni anak tangga, "Apa makanannya sudah siap?" tuturnya, menguntil sebuah roti yang dia lahap, tampak berantakan dan Donghae tertawa, "Kau jelek sekali.." usil Donghae.

"Urus urusanmu bocah!" sebuah jawaban, membuahkan sebuah pertengkaran kecil, "AKU BUKAN BOCAH!" Donghae emosi, berkacak pinggang dan si penantang hanya tertawa, menyeringai tak peduli lalu terduduk di kursi, "Eomma, aku lapar!"

"Dasar kau monkey!" ucapan Donghae menajam.

"Kau sebut apa?". Donghae balik menyeringai, tertawa – tawa sebelum akhirnya kedua lelaki dewasa itu berlari, mengitari sang Ibu yang kewalahan, kerepotan hingga sang sulung menjambak rambut keduanya,

"Diam!" tukasnya, "Bukan begitu sikap seseorang yang hendak berkeluarga" ucapnya pada yang satu. Sedang pada yang lain, "Hae sayang, jangan mengganggu Hyungmu, Hm?" nadanya berbeda meski menyiratkan ketegasan seorang sulung yang bijaksana.

Donghae mendengus, merutuk, "_Kalautidaksekarang?kapanlagi?_" suaranya berduka. Si sulung dan Hyung yang lain cepat mengerti, "Kau tidak akan kehilanganku, Donghae". Ditimpali si sulung, "Kami akan selalu menjagamu".

"Kalau begitu, Hyung cepat menikah juga".

"Heh?" kedua Hyung memaku, "Apa hubungannya?" ungkap sang Sulung dan Donghae, "Tidak tau" jawabnya sederhana, membuahkan sebuah pukulan kecil di puncak kepala. Donghae meringis, mengadu pada sang Ibu meski setelahnya, setelah seorang yang lebih dewasa, sang Ayah datang, mereka dengan cepat terduduk di kursi masing – masing.

Sebuah keluarga yang hangat, kini berkumpul dalam sebuah ruangan yang sama hangat, sehangat senyuman mereka, yang berceloteh, saling bercakap ditemani malam yang mulai melarut.

Dan dalam percakapan itu,

"Tadi siang Eomma melihat pasangan muda, yang bercumbu tanpa malu. Eomma harap itu bukan kau Hyuk". Eunhyuk tersedak, "Huh? Tidak mungkin. Sedari pagi aku berada di rumah bukan?". Sang Ibu pun mengangguk, lantas melirik pada Sungmin yang dengan cepat menyela, "Aku bahkan belum mempunyai pendamping"

"Carilah kalau begitu" sang Appa menyela.

"Memangnya semudah itu" rutuk Sungmin. Tampak Donghae yang entah mendengar percakapan mereka atau tidak? Mengingat Donghae yang berkutat dengan makan malamnya sehingga semua anggota keluarga menatap padanya.

"Apa?" Donghae acuh, polos. Giginya masih asyik menguyah.

"Ah. Tidak mungkin!" sela sang Eomma, meyakinkan diri, "Donghae kami belum memiliki kekasih" dimana atas ucapan tersebut, kedua Hyung Donghae tersedak dalam arti sebenarnya.

"Uhuk.." Eunhyuk menepuk – nepuk punggung Sungmin, padahal dia sendiri seakan kesulitan bernafas. Sang Appa memberikan segelas minuman, pada Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk over pada Sungmin.

"Kalian tampak terkejut?" Gumam sang Eomma. Pun demikian sang Appa yang iya iya saja. Sedang Donghae, dia hanya tersenyum kecil, sebelum usil berkata, "Hyung kenapa?" dengan polosnya.

.

.

"Darimana kau tadi siang?"

"huh?"

"Lee Donghae!"

Kedua Hyung itu, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, tengah mengapit Donghae, terduduk di lantai kamar beralas karpet krem, berbulu halus milik Donghae.

"Bermain" jawab Donghae singkat. Dia tengah bermain dengan gadget barunya. Sebuah iPad keluaran terbaru, tercanggih, membelalakan mata kedua Hyung.

"Darimana kau dapat benda sebagus ini?" Eunhyuk merampas, membolak balik dan Donghae rebut kembali, "Kembalikan Eunhyukki. Kau nanti merusaknya" tuturnya.

Sungmin,

"Kau? Seberapa sering melakukannya?". Donghae mengerling, sedikit mencerna dan dia belum mengerti.

"Kami tau kau tidak polos Lee Donghae!" tutur Eunhyuk yang juga penasaran sejak dulu. Donghae diam, melirik kedua Hyungnya, lantas kembali pada gadgetnya itu lalu dia taruh di depan mereka. Ketiga Lee itu, bercakap.

"Hyung sendiri? Seberapa sering melakukannya?" Donghae bertanya, pada Eunhyuk yang secepat kilat panik,

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Bukan urusanmu juga" Donghae terkekeh setelahnya. Jika kedua Lee ini tampak asyik dengan pembicaraan mereka, bergurau sedikit aneh? Sebaliknya bagi si sulung Sungmin. Dia, menangkap gelagat Donghae yang, berlebihan.

"Kau mau cerita pada Hyung?" ucapnya jelas, tanpa berbasa – basi. Sontak Eunhyuk kebingungan. Apa maksudnya? Pada siapa?

Dan memang, tak ada satupun yang bisa dan patut Donghae sembunyikan. Pada dia, Sungmin yang sangat mengenalnya. Sungmin yang begitu peka dan Sungmin, yang memaksa,

"Donghae.." ujarnya, penuh kelembutan, menyisir rambut Donghae, menyelipkan poninya kebelakang telinga. Donghae sadar itu hingga dia pun menyerah. Dia, memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk jadi penyadarnya. Sungmin, orang yang tepat. Selalu. Demikian,

TUK.

Kepala Donghae jatuh ke bahu Sungmin. Satu lengan mengapit Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang semula bingung, secepat mungkin memahami, mendekap lengan Donghae untuk selanjutnya mereka dengarkan keluhan si Bungsu.

"Kibum, terus menyinggung mengenai pernikahan".

Diam. Keduanya apik mendengarkan.

"Bukannnya aku tidak mau, tapi.."

"Hae.." diawali Eunhyuk, menyebut namanya. Tertimpal oleh Sungmin, "Karena aku?". Cepat tanggap Donghae terperanjat, "Tidak Hyung, bukan!".

"Hyung tidak suka kau berbohong Hae!"

"Mengapa jadi begini" Eunhyuk berdecak. Raut mukanya menjadi kalut, tersari pemikiran – pemikiran.

"Kalian jangan begitu! aku tidak apa – apa! Sungguh!" Donghae merengek, pada Eunhyuk lalu Sungmin, "Aku hanya ingin bercerita. Bolehkan? Bukan berarti, aku, ingin menghentikan niat kalian. Kuharap kalian mengerti maksudku".

Satu tarikan nafas, berikut helaan. Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Sejenak? Kupikir itu wajar. Siwon pun, begitu. Sehingga, menjadi begini".

"Apa keluarga itu memang pemaksa? Duh, merepotkan" celetuk Sungmin. Dia bergurau? Merubah kalutnya suasana? Sepertinya. Lihat saja Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang lantas tertawa, ringkih, "iya" ucap Donghae, "Jika ingin sesuatu? Harus!".

"Kalau begitu? tidak jadi saja!".

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling bertemu pandang, mengernyit hingga Donghae katakan, "Maksudnya?". Sungmin tersipu, menorehkan senyum kecil, mengguratkan rasa bahagia, "Sudah tujuh hari ini, Kyuhyun, kami.. ".

**Seoul, Early Oktober 2013**

_Sudah cukup lama Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun. Lama sekali akibat sang adik, Eunhyuk yang berencana menikahi kakak dari Kyuhyun, Siwon. Belum lagi adiknya Donghae, yang berkencan dengan saudara Kyuhyun yang lain, Kibum. Sehingga, jelas sekali bagaiman mereka bisa saling mengenal._

_Dan semenjak kejadian itu, semenjak Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya 'makan', Sang Magnae tersebut terus mengikuti Sungmin._

_"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sungmin cukup geram, berkacak pinggang lantas mendengus hingga dia tinggalkan Kyuhyun yang tetap mengikutinya._

_TEK._

_Kembali Sungmin terdiam, menoleh, menilik pada Kyuhyun yang sungguh terlampau santai. Padahal jelas sekali sedari tadi dia mengikuti Sungmin. Namun ketika ditanyakan 'apa?' bocah ini tak menjawab, malah asyik berkutat dengan PSPnya._

_Sungmin baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan musicalnya. Dia dapati pula Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan pertunjukannya. Dia abaikan, mengingat ini sudh sekian hari dan si Magnae tak berucap, speatah katapun belum._

_"Seharusnya kau mengejar Donghae!" celetuknya. Padahal, dia tak berharap begitu? entahlah. Sejak mengenal Kyuhyun, dari Eunhyuk dan Siwon, ada ketertarikan pada bocah ini._

_Sungmin? Sudah tersihir? Sudah gila? Dia belum mau mengakuinya._

_"Donghae hyung sedang bercinta dengan Hyungku. Aku ingin yang fresh!" tutur Kyuhyun dan seketika kepala Sungmin semakin memenat._

_Tunggu?_

_Baru saja Kyuhyun katakan apa soal Donghaenya?_

_"YAH!" Sungmin semakin geram. Dia berkacak pinggang, hendak melemparkan jotosan pada Kyuhyun yang segera menangkap kepalan tangan yang biasanya kuat itu. Sungmin seakan melemah. Dia pun, hampir terjatuh, tertolong oleh Kyuhyun yang menopangnya._

_Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik, menampilkan seringaian menjijikan._

_"Lepaskan aku!" titah Sungmin, menekankan._

_Kyuhyun,_

_"Mau berkencan denganku?"_

_"..."_

.

"Berkencan!" tegas Eunhyuk, Sungmin mengangguk. Kedua adiknya itu mengedip, menunggu Sungmin? Kurang lebih. Oleh karena, mulutnya mulai bergerak, mengucap kata lain,

"Sepertinya yang Eomma lihat tadi siang? Aku".

"Kau bercanda Hyung?"

"Tidak" Sungmin menjawab. "Tapi kau terlihat santai saat Eomma menyinggungnya?" tangkap Eunhyuk, Sungmin berkomentar, "Aku tersedak! Kau tidak lihat?"

"Setelah Eomma katakan Donghae tak punya kekasih?"

"Itu? Bisa. Tapi, ketika itu dalam pikiranku.. kejadian yang kualami siang ini".

**FLASH BACK**

_"Oh, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kupikir kita bertemu besok?"_

_"Aku tidak bisa?"_

_"Huh?"_

_CUP._

_CUP._

_CUP._

_"Hmppttt. Kyu.. Hyun.. ssi.. Hmptt.."._

_Kyuhyun menarik diri, mengamati Sungmin yang tersengal, "Aku tak bisa menunggu". Lantas kembali dia daratkan kecupan – kecupan kasar di bibir tipis Sungmin. Sungmin yang kehabisan nafas, berbicara diantara bibir mereka yang tertawan, "Tapi.. Hmptt.. Ini.. Argh.." Dia rasakan Kyuhyun yang menggigit bawah bibirnya. Dia yang lantas sedikit mendorong Kyuhyun, "Ini tempat umum" tukasnya, sedikit ketakutan dengan mata yang mencari – cari, mengira sekeliling jika ada mereka – mereka yang melintas. Sebuah pusat perbelanjaan? Dan dia bertemu lelaki gila? Dia sendiri menjadi gila. Terlebih, ketika Kyuhyun seakan tak peduli dan kembali menawan mulutnya._

**END OF FLASH BACK.**

"Hmm. Begitu.." Gumam Donghae. Sungmin menyela, "Sudah! Jangan bicarakan itu! Kau pikir bisa menghindar dari kami, Donghae sayang?".

"Aku mengantuk!" Donghae dengan cepat beranjak, menagbaikan kedua Hyung. Para Hyung bergerak cepat, mengapit Donghae, menjatuhkan tubuh si Bungsu sehingga Donghae tertindih diantara mereka yang kini terbaring di ranjang Donghae.

"Kalian mau apa?" Donghae merutuk.

TUK.

TUK.

"Kami tidak tertarik padamu" Eunhyuk menyeletuk pun demikian Sungmin sebelum keduanya lantas, tidak. Ketiganya, lantas tertidur bersama, di ranjang yang nota benenya hanya untuk seorang. Namun mereka seakan tak peduli, selain mendekap si Bungsu yang seketika,

"Aku mencintai Kibum" Dia terdengar bersedih, "Aku, tidak mau berpisah" Sebulir air mata terjatuh meski tak membuat dia terisak. Akan tetapi, kedua Hyungnya itu mengerti. Sungmin yang mengusap jejak air mata, sedang Eunhyuk yang mendekapnya erat.

"Esok akan baik – baik saja" ungkap Sungmin hingga ketiganya benar – benar masuk ke dalam mimpi mereka.

.

.

"Hae, Eomma memanggilmu! Mereka sudah tiba", "Dia, ada!". Begitulah ucap Eunhyuk. Diapun menghilang setelahnya, seiring pintu kamar Donghae yang tertutup rapat.

Dari dalam, Donghae menghela nafas, lelah, jengah. Namun dia, tetap beranjak setelah sekian menit berkutat, mematut dirinya dalam cermin. Sedikit parfum dia semprotkan, membuatnya semakin sempurna dalam balutan jeans biru belel dan kemeja kotak – kotak warna senada, menutupi kaus putih v-neck dibaliknya.

Tak lama, Donghae pun menuruni anak tangga, mematut dirinya terakhir kali di cermin terdekat hingga tibalah dia di ruang tamu kediamannya dimana sejumlah orang telah terduduk disana. Keluarga Kim, keluarga dari sang calon kakak ipar, Kim Siwon, datang bersama seluruh keluarga, termasuk Kibum yang seperti biasa tampak 'cool' yang tengah menyesap teh yang baru saja disajikan pembantu rumah tangga.

"Ini, Putra bungsu kami, Donghae" Nyonya Lee, sang Ibu memperkenalkan Donghae, pada mereka keluarga Kim, Nyonya dan Tuan Kim, "Aku pernah menyinggungnya dahulu? Kalian ingat?" Celoteh Nyonya Lee lagi, menggiring Donghae untuk bersalaman pada mereka. Donghae membungkuk hormat, tersenyum tipis, "Senang berjumpa kalian, Tuan, Nyonya" ucapnya.

"Kau manis sekali" Puji Nyonya Kim, "Berapa usaimu?".

"Dua puluh lima tahun" jawab Donghae, membalas ramah. Tak lupa masih dia guratkan senyumnya.

"Oh benarkan? Kupikir kau lebih muda daripada Kibum kami. Atau seusia Kyuhyun kami". Donghae hanya membalas dengan senyuman sama, memandang pada Kyuhyun, sedikit tersenyum lebar. Dia sudah mengenalnya bukan? Dan tidak pada Kibum yang dia lewati, dia acuhkan untuk kemudian dia terduduk disamping sang Eomma.

"Mana Hyungmu?". Dengan polos Donghae menunjuk Eunhyuk, yang terduduk di dekat Siwon. Tingkahnya menggemaskan, membuat separuh orang tertawa.

"Sungmin. Hyungmu Sungmin" Nyonya Lee, sama gemas, mencubit kecil Donghae yang meringis, "Hyung sudah pergi pagi sekali" ujarnya terdengar manja.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Nyonya Kim menyela, pun Nyonya Lee, "Tidak! Donghae kami masih terlalu kecil" selanya. Tak beliau lihat Donghae yang merengut, terdiam meski dia tampakan sedikit senyum, lagi.

"Tapi usianya sudah cukup bukan?"

"Tidak tidak!" jawab Nyonya Lee, "Donghae kami terlalu manis. Mungkin? Nanti saja setelah Sungmin memiliki pendamping".

"Oh.. aku jadi tidak nyaman? Apa putraku terlalu memaksa untuk menikahi putra keduamu? Bagaimana ini?" Nyonya Kim gusar, terdengar menyesal. Dengan egoisnya Siwon menyela, "Mama, tidak perlu berlebihan. Kau tidak akan membatalkan pernikahanku bukan?" Dia terdengar geram. Eunhyuk sedikit memukulnya sedang sang Mama, mendelik tajam, merutuk, "Diamkau". Diapun menarik nafas pelan, mengeluarkannya,

"Ya. Mungkin lebih baik begitu. Biarkan Sungmin terlebih dahulu setelah Eunhyuk" Para orang tua itu mengangguk – angguk. Dan tak begitu bagi Eunhyuk, merasa bersalah. Serta Siwon, yang, mencoba mengerti, lalu Kyuhyun yang terdiam, terlebih Kibum dan Donghae, yang membeku.

"Sebaiknya aku naik saja!" ujar Donghae, mengundurkan diri setelah dia beri salam. Terdengar langkah kakinya yang cepat menaiki anak tangga, juga pintu yang sedikit digebrak, membuahkan keheranan namun mereka, Nyonya Lee, hanya tersenyum sambil mengira.

"Kamar mandinya dimana?" tukas Kyuhyun, berdiri. Sang pemilik rumah, Tuan Lee, menunjuk, ke arah belakang, dekat anak tangga. Kyuhyun mengucap terimakasih, permisi hingga dia berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

.

.

TOK.

TOK.

"Donghae Hyung?"

TREK.

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa?"

"..."

"Ah, aku lupa!" Donghae tertawa, "masuklah!" dia persilahkan Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya. Dia persilahkan pula Kyuhyun untuk terduduk meski di bawah, diatas karpet berblu kremnya.

"Kau tidur sendiri?"

"Tentu saja! Menurutmu?"

"Apa Hyungku suka menyusup dari balik jendela?" Ungkapan Kyuhyun tanpa berbasa – basi, menunjuk pada jendela berkacakan dua. Donghae terkikih, "kau pikir Romeo and Juliet?"

"..."

"Dia belum pernah kemari. Mungkin, ini yang pertama. Apa dia dibawah?". Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ucapannya beralih ke hal lain, deretan photo – photo masa kecil Donghae, photo keluarga serta beberapa photo yang menampilkan Donghae bersama kedua saudaranya.

"Itu usia berapa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pada photo dimana ketiga Lee, tampak asyik bermaik dengan mainan kayu mereka. Kedua orang tua mereka mendampingi.

"Hm, sekitar lima tahun". Dari photo tampak Donghae yang sangat dimanjakan. Terlihat Sungmi yang menyerahkan mainannya dan Eunhyuk melakukan hal sama. Donghae tertawa di dalamnya, begitu manis hingga Kyuhyun pun memujinya.

"Hyung memang sudah manis dari dulu".

Donghae terkejut, takut, sedikit. Tawanya, ragu meski dia katakan, "Terimakasih". Mereka lantas saling pandang. Kuat dan dalam. Donghae sampai mengerjit, menyadari ada sorot mata Kibum dalam Kyuhyun. Tak Donghae pungkiri, wajar, mereka keluarga, satu darah dan Donghae, dengan cepat berpaling.

"Apa Hyung? Benar – benar tak menyukaiku?" Sang Magnae Kim, tanpa ragu mempertanyakan. Keterkejutan kembali pada Donghae, dia terperanjat, "Kyuhyun, dengar. Aku.. "

"Apa?"

"Aku.. Tidak sebaiknya kau katakan itu. Aku.."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukai Kibum, Hyungmu. Selalu".

"Oh" Jawaban singkat, terdengar, terlihat santai. Kyuhyun lantas beranjak. Dalam langkahnya dia menggerutu, "Menyulitkan" Gumamnya sebelum dia buka pintu kamar Donghae.

"Kau berhutang padaku" dia katakan. Pada siapa? Pada Kibum yang ternyata, sedari tadi berdiri dibalik pintu sana. Kibum hanya berdecak, menyingkirkan sang adik, inginnya menedang dia jauh – jauh? Untuk kemudian, dia menyelinap ke dalam kamar Donghae, lantas menutupnya rapat, bahkan menguncinya.

Donghae,

"Kau.. Euh..." Donghae menggerutu kesal. Kibum, tersenyum.

Tanpa sungkan Kibum rebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Donghae. Dia berguling, sedikit meyesap aroma yang melekat diantara serat kain yang membalut ranjang tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu" Donghae terus merutuk. Tak Kibum hiraukan. Dia sibuk menginspeksi kamar Donghae dari atas ranjang tersebut. Bola matanya memutar, menyisir tiap sudut hingga ke laci – lacinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae berujar tak suka, kala Kibum membuka laci terakhirnya. Sedari tadi Donghae memang sudah tak suka. Dan laci terakhir itu, memperparah amarah Donghae.

"Simpan! Simpan".

Kibum temukan sebuah amplop tipis yang usang, berwarna kecoklatan, tak berbau namun mencolok dengan sebuah tulisan. Tulisan yang, dia hapal betul guratannya.

"Inikan?" Dia berkomentar.

.

**Seoul, April 2005.**

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang mesti kutulis. Tapi, maukah berkencan denganku? Donghae?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kibum._

Sebuah kalimat, singkat, padat dan jelas. Namun, Donghae tersenyum sumringah karenanya. Sebuah pengakuan, yang telah Donghae tunggu dan Donghae dapatkan dari dia yang Donghae sukai selai setahun belakangan.

Ungkapan yang tersirat dalam sepucuk surat yang sederhana. Kesannya, biasa namun, Donghae bahagia. Seperti sebuah roman percintaan yang Donghae selalu nantikan.

.

.

Kibum tersenyum – senyum, mendelik lembut pada Donghae yang merajuk, berkacak pinggang. Dia topang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Sepucuk surat masih dia genggam, menghiraukan Donghae yang menggeram.

"Kibummi.. berikan!" Donghae pun merajuk manja, seperti biasanya dan Kibum, sangat suka. Hingga ketika Donghae menjadi tak sabar, berkehendak mencuri balik sang surat, dengan cepat Kibum tarik lengannya itu, mendekapnya sangat erat, gemas meski menghadirkan rontaan yang tertahan dan tentu tak Kibum pedulikan.

"KIMKIBUM!" Gertak Donghae, menggeram diantara giginya. Dia mendorong kasar Kibum yang malah terkikik, semakin menggemasi kekasihnya itu. Kekasih yang belakangan ini mengacuhkannya, rasakan saja, pikir Kibum dalam benaknya.

Namun begitu,

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas.." Donghae merengut manja. Tak mengherankan bagi Kibum, mengtahui Donghaenya memang seperti ini. Sebentar mengamuk, sebentar kesal, begitu, begitu dna berakhir kembali bermanja.

"Aku tidak suka kau acuhkan Hae" ujar Kibum. Tawanya menghilang, tertukar oleh bentuk keseriusan. Dia tangkup wajah Donghae, mengapit dagunya diantara sebilah tangannya.

"Kau dengar?". Donghae belum menjawab. Setidaknya untuk pertanyaan tersebut oleh karena dia katakan, "Ibumu bahkan berkata demikian. Aku tidak layak untuk menikah, saat ini" Dia tertunduk, tampak berduka.

Kembali Kibum dongkakkan wajah manis itu, "Lalu?".

"Memangnya? Kau mau melawan Ibumu itu? Dia cantik? Tapi terlihat menakutkan". Kibum menjawab biasa, tak ada tekanan atau semacamnya. Dia jawab, "Jika perlu. Aku akan melawannya. Kita bisa berlari bersama".

"Kau ini!" rutuk Donghae, "Keras kepala sekali!" dia pukul kening Kibum, mendaratkan tiga jarinya. Kibum raih jemari tersebut, lantas mengecupnya, mesra dan sangat romantis. Pandangannya lurus menatap Donghae, yang tersipu, mengembalikan senyum sebenarnya, membuat Kibum semakin suka.

"Sudah tidak marah?"

.

**FLASH BACK**

Tujuh hari sebelumnya,

_"Aku tidak mau kau terus membahas ini Kibum! Pernikahan? Kupikir kau mengerti posisiku. Mengapa kau masih saja membahasnya"._

_"Aku hanya mempertanyakan"_

_"Tidak! Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin kau selalu menanyakannya. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"_

_"Donghae"_

_"Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Aku menyukaimu. Tidak cukup? Haruskan ada ikatan"_

_"Donghae, Kau? Kau tidak mau?" Ucapan Donghae, menyulut emosi Kibum. Dia yang awalnya bersabar, menjadi bernafsu._

_"BUKAN BEGITU!" Donghae meneriaki Kibum. Lalu,_

_BRAK._

_Dia gebrak meja dihadapannya, meja yang begitu malang, tak berdosa. Meja kecil, yang telah mereka huni seusai menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Begitu dan Donghae pun meninggalkan Kibum, tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

.

.

"Aku yang menentukan. Kau harus bersabar" pinta Donghae. Jemarinya merangkak, membelai pipi Kibum. Senyumnya mengembang, menyiratkan sebuah kasih sayang.

"Keluarga kami, tidak seperti keluargamu. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja. Kami? Tidak Kibummi. Semua ada tata caranya" tambah Donghae. Kibum hanya memandangnya, sayu dan sendu dan penuh pancaran sayang yang sama.

"bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi, sebelum Sungmin Hyung, aku tidak bisa". Kibum ingin berkata, berkilah mengenai Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera menimpali, "Jangan kau sangkut pautkan dengan Eunhyuk. Setiap orang memiliki pillihan. Meski kami satu keluarga, pemikiran kami tak selalu sama. Selain, Siwon Hyung datang begitu saja, memohon pada Eomma dan Appa. Kami bisa apa?".

"Kalau aku melakukan hal sama?"

"Kibummi.." Donghae merajuk kembali. Otaknya sudah penat akan Kibum yang tak jua mengerti? Kibum, yang tetap memaksa. Donghae menjadi gerah. Dia yang tadinya memandang lurus, berhadapan, memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Kibum,

"Kau membuatku kesal" Dia menggerutu. Donghaenya yang manja, Kibum pun terkekeh, lagi. Seraya kembali mendekap dia, lebih erat, Kibum katakan,

"Iya iya! Kali ini aku benar – benar menyerah sayang".

"Awas kau tanyakan lagi" timpal Donghae, menyikut Kibum, pelan dan Kibum, "Iya Donghae sayang. Terserah padamu".

Untuk sejenak, keduanya larut dalam diamnya mereka. Dalam hening yang menyapa, membiarkan mereka terlaurut dalam mesranya dunia yang hanya milik mereka berdua. Hingga kemudian, kala bola mata Kibum memutar, mendelik pada sebuah iPad yang telah dia lewati? Sepertinya. Sebuah iPad yang tampak baru, keluaran tercanggih dan Kibum bertanya – tanya,

"Kau pakai kartu kreditku lagi?". Donghae yang mengerti mengangguk, "Kau membuatku kesal! Rasakan uangmu kuhabiskan" jawabnya. Tanpa dia sadari, Kibum menyeringai dibelakangnya.

"Kau yang meminta huh?".

Untuk yang ini, Donghae tak mencerna. Namun,

"Hm, Kibum? Kau? Sedang apa? Arh.. " dia melenguh setelahnya, memejamkan mata rapat. Merasakan Kibum yang mencumbuinya? Tidak. bukan itu. Lenguhan itu bukan berasal dari cumbuan. Tapi dari Kibum, yang sudah menyusupkan jemarinya, menggemasi nipple Donghae dari balik kemeja, dari balik kaus putihnya.

"Ngh.. Ki.. Bumm.. ii.." Lenguh Donghae berkepanjangan. Dia raih jemari yang bermain dibalik kausnya itu, menahan, berkata, "Jangan!" pintanya, "Orangtuaku.. Nghh.. dibawah..".

Seakan tak mendengar, memang tak mau, Kibum semakin menggemasinya, memelintir nipple tersebut seraya mencumbui Donghae, tengkuknya, yang bergerilya ke cuping telinganya.

"Sebentar.." bisik Kibum ditelinga tersebut.

.

.

"Arhh.. Arh.." Donghae menahan rintihannya. Kibum tengah menghujamnya, cepat dan tajam dan Donghae, "Arhh.." Dia sudah tak tahan, ingin berteriak jika dia mampu. Tapi apa daya? Apa dia ingin menghiruk pikukan kediamannya? Membuat mereka, keluarganya terburu menghampiri kamarnya? Melihat apa yang tengah terjadi? Tidak mungkin bukan?

Oleh karenanya, Donghae merintih tertahan. Kepalanya berputar ke kanan, mencari ujung bantal yang lantas dia gigit, "Ngh.. Ngh.." kini dia melenguh, merasakan nikmatnya Kibum telah menanamkan kembali miliknya, semakin dalam dan Donghae rasakan itu, twinsball yang memaksa masuk ke lubangnya.

"Ngh.. Ngh.." Jemari – jemari Donghae mecengkram kuat sprei di atas kepalanya. Tubuhnya meliuk, bersatu padu, saling menyatu dengan Kibum yang semakin gencar menghujamnya, menahan pinggulnya naik ke atas sehingga tubuh Donghae membentuk lengkungan.

Nyatanya Kibum tak lakukan itu saja. Menghujam Donghae? Tidak. Tidak begitu. Dia, seraya menikmati tubuh bagian bawah Donghaenya, dia nikmati pula tubuh bagian atas. Seluruhnya. Wajah yang dicumbui tiap inchinya, terus pada dada Donghae, serta pada nipple yang memerah, yang dia cumbu kuat dimana Donghae, semakin merintih karenanya.

"Erhmm.. Erhmm.." tutur Donghae. Dia lantas menoleh, mencari Kibumnya. Mencari bibirnya sebelum dia tarik kasar surai kehitaman Kibum, menjambaknya lalu mengadukan mulut mereka, mengadukan lidah yang saling mendominasi, saling mencumbu, menyisir tiap ruang di dalamnya.

Peluh bercucuran, nafas pun menderu. Aktifitas semakin gencar mereka lancarkan, saling berpacau dalam irama yang memabukan.

"Ngh.. Hae.. " lenguh Kibum, mengungkap nikmatnya Donghae yang berada dibawahnya. Donghae yang mencengkram miliknya. Lubangnya, begitu ketat dan seakan memijatnya.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.." ucapnya pelan, mendongkakan kepala seraya terus menghujam Donghae yang tampak lunglai dibawahnya. Donghae yang seakan menahan nafasnya, mencoba mencari aliran udara segar yang terperangkap oleh aroma sex yang menguar di kamarnya.

Donghae sedikit khawatir. Jika saja seseorang akan datang menemui mereka. Seseorang yang terganggu akan suara gaduh kala ranjang Donghae berdecit, tak mampu lagi menahan asanya, saling bertubruk dengan tembok dibelakangnya.

"_Aku sudah menguncinya_" Donghae ingat Kibum katakan itu sebelum mereka melakukannya.

Akan tetapi, Donghae tak tenang meski dia seakan pasrah akan keadaan, berserah pada Kibum yang tampak sangat tak peduli.

Lantas benar saja.

Menit kemudian, pintu kamar Donghae terbuka begitu saja. Parahnya, Kibum masih menindihnya dan Donghae, yang melenguh lemas.

Donghae dengar itu, suara yang menyebut, "Ah kepalaku!" suara jelas dari sang Ibu lalu, "YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRAKU!" Appa.

Lalu suara lain,

"KIM KIBUM!" suara melengking, tajam menggema.

Suara lain pula, "Donghae kamiiiiiii.." terdengar seperti jeritan tangis? Pastinya kedua Hyung Donghae.

Lalu,

"Tuhan memberkati kalian" Siwon, pastinya.

"tsk.." sebuah decakan, bersumber dari suara familiar Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Ack!" Kibum meringis, merasakan sang Ibu yang menjambak surainya, "Mama!" rutuknya, mendelik tajam.

PLAK.

Sang Mama malah memukulnya, keras dan Kibum mengerjat kesakitan, "Itu sakit!" dia mengeluh. Di sudut lain, Donghae melihatnya dengan kasihan. Dia yang seraya memijat – mijat sang Ibu yang jatuh pingsan serta sang Ayah yang merutuk tak jelas seperti, "_Akutakpercayaakutakpercaya_".

"Kau membuatku malu kau tahu itu!" Nyonya Kim semakin mencerca Kibum, mencubit pipinya gemas. Donghae ingin membantu. Tapi,

"Diam ditempatmu Lee Donghae!" Tuan Lee memerintahkan, berujar kejam dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar. Diapun berkacak pinggang. Ingin rasanya mmeukul Donghae meski itu tidak mungkin. Terlebih, kedua kakaknya yang menghalau beliau, melindungi Donghae yang, berdosa?

"Aku tau aku bersalah" ujar Donghae, "Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salahku" Dia menunjuk Kibum, sedikit mencibir dan tahu Nyonya Kim akan semakin mencaci putra keduanya itu.

PLAK.

PLAK

PLAK.

Tiga pukulan telak. Kibum hanya bisa meringis. Sang Papa, Ayah dari Kibum hanya bisa menenangkan sang istri, "Sudahlah sayang! Kita selesaikan di rumah saja".

"Keduanya akan kuselesaikan!" kilahnya, sungguh geram hingga beliau,

"Maafkan kami!" ujarnya, membungkuk pada tuan Lee, "Kami tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Silahkan kau putuskan saja. Memutuskan perkeluargaanpun tak mengapa".

Sontak Siwon memberontak, "Apa? TIDAK BISA!"

"Diamkau!" Geram Eunhyuk dari sebrangnya.

Tuan Lee? "Huh? Putuskan? Setelah putramu menodai putraku?"

Hening mendera. Seluruh penguni mencerna.

"Sudah! Menikah saja" Nyonya Lee berujar. Nyatanya dia sudah tersadar. Mukanya pucat, sedikit banyaknya beduka, mengerling pada Donghae yang terkejut, Eunhyuk yang mengangguk setuju. Sungmin, "Ide bagus" tuturnya.

"Tapi Eomma.. "

Dipihak lain Kibum , seketika menyeringai, menaikan satu alis mata, menggoda Donghae? lebih tepat mengusilinya. Mimik mukanya seakan menyiratkan kemenangan dan kembali Donghae hanya menggerutu meski tampak binar bahagia di mata Donghae. Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikannya terlalu lama. Diapun menginginkan itu bukan?

Meski,

Dia lirik Sungmin.

Sungmin sadari itu. Dalam bisik, dia katakan, "Hyung katakan tak mengapa bukan?". Demikian Donghae peluk erat Sungmin, "Maafkan aku Hyung!" dia merengek manja.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi tiga pernikahan sekaligus" Kyuhyun bertutur apa adanya. Sungmin pun langsung menyela, "Kyuhyun-ssi, tidak usah macam – macam"

"Coba saja!" tantang Kyuhyun. Dan seluruh insan, bertanya – tanya.

Kyuhyun?

"Aku ingin menikahi Sungmin" singkat. Padat dan jelas.

.

.

**EPILOG**

Kyuhyun membuka lebar satu tangannya, berarti banyak terlebih untuk Kibum yang menyodorkan sejumlah uang. Kibum mendelik tajam dan tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun hiraukan.

"Ini tidak cukup!" ujanya tanpa penyesalan, "Kau berhasil berbaikan dengan Donghae Hyung, bahkan menyetubuhinya" tambahnya dan Dia tau, sang Hyung yang 'pendiam' itu, tak akan memakinya hanya karena ucapan _kejinya_. Jika ucapan sang Hyung itu sama keji? mereka anggap percakapan - percakapan yang selama ini terjadi adalah biasa.

Lagi,

Kibum sodorkan kembali lembaran uang lain.

Maklum saja. Tak hanya meneruskan sekolah di luar negeri, Kibum memiliki usaha sendiri. Dia sudah berpenghasilan, cukup memuaskan. Belum lagi, orang tua mereka yang terlanjut kaya raya sehingga rekening mereka selalu menggembung. Meski terkadang, Kiubm dipusingkan oleh kartu kredit yang tak kalah menebal?

Sebuah ungkapan saja. Menyatakan bahwa dia, berhutang dan itu akibat dari sang kekasih yang royal, Donghae. Tak Kibum permasalahkan, dia biarkan daripada mendapat gerutuan serta acuhan dari kekasih tersayangnya itu.

"Mana?" Kyuhyun mengaburkan pemikirannya akan Donghae. Sang magnae merutuk tak sabar. Lalu Kibum,

"Apa?" delikan tajam yang lebih serius dimana Kyuhyun,

"tcih.." berdesis tanpa ingin berargumen dengan si pangeran es.

END.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : [HONEY PREQUEL] Honey, My First!  
Pairing : KiHae, WonHyuk, KyuHae, Lee Brothers, slight! KyuMin.  
Genre : Drama, Brothership, Hurt, Humour.

Rating : Soft R

Summary :

Pertama kalinya Donghae merasakan. Semuanya pertama. Mencinta. Mencumbu. Merasa dan semua, pertama.

.

.

Lee Donghae.

Seorang remaja hampir beranjak dewasa, menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun kala itu. Di usianya yang bisa dibilang belia, Donghae sekalipun belum mengenal hal yang bernama cinta selain dari keluarganya, Sang Ayah, Sang Ibu dan kedua kakak yang sangat mencintainya, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Usia mereka terpaut setahun satu sama lain. Mereka saling menjaga terlebih pada Donghae yang merupakan si Bungsu. Menjaga Donghae menjadi suatu kewajiban. Menyayanginya adalah suatu keharusan dan mereka dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Sebagai anak terakhir dalam keluarga, sebagai seorang bungsu, Donghae cukup manja akibat kasih sayang yang melimpah yang diterima. Namun begitu, semakin hari dia jenuh. Dia ingin sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih dewasa dan dia memutuskan, untuk melakukan petualangan cinta.

Seorang teman dekat, berkata pada Donghae, juga pada teman lain dimana mereka tengah berbincang di ruang kelas, di waktu istirahat.

"Kau tau? Banyak sekali siswa seusia kita yang telah melakukan _itu_"

"Apa?" Dengan polos Donghae bertanya.

"Itu Hae, _Itu_!" sang teman menekankan dan Donghae, "Bercinta?".

"IYA!" jawab sang teman, diangguki oleh teman lain.

"Lalu?" Donghae pun penasaran. Terjawablah jika, "Itu bisa menunjukan kedewasaanmu".

"Benarkah? Tidak mungkin" teman lain menyangkal, sedang Donghae, dia tampak berpikir sebelum dia angkat kedua bahu seakan tak peduli lantas bergegas kembali ke tempatnya duduk, di samping dekat jendela. Tak terlalu jauh, hanya empat baris di belakang dari lima kursi yang berjajar. Ini beralasan mengingat jam pelajaran baru telah di mulai, sang guru telah memasuki area kelas setelah beliau menepuk tangan, meminta perhatian.

Donghae,

"Siapa?" Gumam Donghae. Dia tengah melirik pada sosok baru di luar sana. Pada seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan di luasnya lapangan sekolah, berjalan santai, berseragam asing dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Dia tampak bosan jika Donghae melihatnya. Meski,

Tampan.

Kata pertama yang keluar di benak Donghae. Diapun, penasaran, sedikit? Sangat. Matanya terus mengerling, hingga seorang asing itu menghilang di antara semak untuk selanjutnya,

"LEE DONGHAE!" Teguran tajam. Donghae menoleh, tersenyum manis dan lebar juga, "Aku memperhatikan!" tukasnya, membuka lembaran buku catatan di atasnya. Tak perlu dijelaskan siapa yang menegur jika tersebutkan,

"Kerjakan soal di depan!". Donghaepun, mendengus, merutuk meski dia langkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas.

.

Jam pulang sekolah.

"Naiklah!" Eunhyuk menggiring Donghae menaiki sebuah bis yang terparkir di halte dekat sekolah mereka. Sang adik naik sedang dia tidak.

"Kau tak pulang?" tanya Donghae, berbicara di antara pintu bis dengan supir yang sudah mengerling tajam pada keduanya. Bis harus segera melaju dan kedua bersaudara ini, menghambat.

"Hey anak muda! Cepatlah!" tegur sang supir, mengambil ancang – ancang menekan kuplingnya. Sekali helaan nafas, Donghae bertanya untuk terakhir kali, "Mau kemana?"

Jawaban Eunhyuk, "Pulang saja! Eomma pasti mencarimu! Aku mau bermain".

"Aku ikut!"

"Tidak!" jawab Eunhyuk, mendapat rengutan panjang dari Donghae. Belum lagi sang supir yang gegabah menutup pintu dan Donghae terpaksa masuk kecuali dia ingin terjepit.

"tsk!" Donghae berdesis, mengerling pada sang supir dan sang supir dengan usilnya melajukan bis membuat Donghae hampir terjengkang. Donghae menggerutu dengan manisnya. Itulah yang terdengar pun demikian sang supir yang mentertawakan Donghae setelahnya.

Donghae semakin kesal. Hari yang menyebalkan dan dia pun terduduk di sudut bis. Bokongnya menempel pada kursi bis. Kepalanya tergolek pada kaca, tampak bosan dan semakin terlihat dari dia yang merengut.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, seseorang yang duduk di sudut lain, bersebrangan dengan Donghae, memperhatikan dia. Melirik sekian detik sebelum dia kembali berkutat dengan PSPnya. Donghae pun tak sadar, sosok yang lain yang melihat dia sejenak, terbangun dari dia yang nampak bermaksud untuk tertidur.

Orang itu, tersenyum, memperhatikan Donghae. Orang yang terduduk di barisan depan si dia yang bermain PSP. Orang yang, lantas berkutat dengan novel di tangannya lantas, kembali tertidur, menutup diri dengan sang novel di wajahnya.

Selanjutnya,

Melintasi perjalanan yang cukup jauh, melewati pusat keramaian kota, beberapa gedung tinggi, taman kota, dua kali tikungan, "Hah.." Donghae semakin bosan. Ingin bermain juga tapi, dia malas untuk turun. Dia pandangi lagi jalanan di luar sana, di kaca yang menghalanginya, .bosan. Diapun, menoleh.

"Eh?" Donghae terkejut. Bola matanya menangkap sosok dia yang Donghae lihat beberapa jam terakhir melintasi lapangan sekolahnya. Begitukan? Lalu?

"Oh!" Donghae segera berpaling, tahu si dia menyadari tatapan Donghae. Pipi Donghae secepat kilat bersemu. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang dan dia tak tahu mengapa. Dia coba netralkan degup jantung itu, menarik beberapa kali udara, menghembuskannya dan dia,

Mengangguk.

Bukan pada si dia, tapi pada yang lain yang bermain dengan PSP. Pada yang lain yang juga tampaknya melihat gelagat aneh Donghae meski untuk yang ini, tak ada yang Donghae rasakan dan dia bersikap ramah, mengangguk dengan senyuman sedikit tertarik di kedua ujung bibirnya.

Kemudian,

Setelah Donghae berbalik menatap ke depan, bersikap acuh, bis pun terhenti dengan si dia yang menekan bel di antara sekat jendela. Dia yang lantas beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan tanpa melihat Donghae. Dia yang menjinjing ransel di kedua bahunya, berikut novel di sebilah tangan , dengan langkah malas dan gontai yang Donghae gumamkan,

'_pemalas_' lirih Donghae pelan dimana setelahnya, si dia turun di perempatan. Di belakangnya, ternyata, orang dengan PSP itu, berjalan di belakang si pemegang novel tadi. Namun, dia ramah terhadap Donghae, mengangguk kecil pertanda permisi ataupun mendahului dan Donghae balas itu dengan anggukan lain setelah Donghae hapalkan nama sekolah yang tertera di saku seragamnya.

_Paran International Junior High School._

Rupanya, junior Donghae. Seorang anak SMP, lelaki yang baik, pikir Donghae. Donghae bersekolah di tempat sama dan dia bertitel anak SMA. Masuk akal kenapa mereka berada dalam satu bis.

.

.

Esok hari,

"Ohh. Namanya Kim Kibum?" Donghae bertanya, pada sang teman yang mengangguk.

"Memang kenapa?" ujar sang teman. Donghae menggeleng, "Tak ada" dan sang teman tanpa Donghae minta pun bercerita.

"Dia siswa baru. Seharusnya dia masuk sebulan lalu saat penerimaan siswa baru. Tapi, sepertinya dia mendapat dispensasi". Untuk ini, bukannya Donghae tak menggubris tapi dia, menyimak dan sang teman dengan senang hati kembali bercerita.

"Ku dengar dia pintar. Dia jenius sejak dulu. Tidakkah kau pernah dengar? Sang jenius tahun lalu dari adik – adik kelas di samping sana?" sang teman bermaksud pada para junior mereka, para siswa SMP dengan label sekolah sama.

Donghae menggeleng, "Aku tak ingat" jawabnya jujur dan sang teman kembali bercerita. Entah apa. Donghae tak terlalu memperhatikan oleh karena matanya kini tertuju ke balik kaca jendela yang sama. Pada dia, yang Donghae ketahui pula kini namanya, Kim Kibum. Kibum yang masih berjalan gontai dengan novel di tangannya, melangkah tanpa melihat, berkonsentrasi tanpa tahu Donghae melirik setiap gerak – geriknya yang melintas.

"Hae!" tegur sang teman, "kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?".

"Huh? Oh. Iya! Sungmin Hyung membantuku!" Donghae berpura tak terjadi apapun meski sekali lagi dia melirik pada sosok Kibum yang kembali hilang di balik semak.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian,

"seribu, dua ribu, lima ribu ..." Donghae tengah menghitung lembaran won di tangannya. Dia baru saja mendapatkan uang hasil taruhan permainan bola di televisi dan dia mencari ketenangan diri, berdiam diri dengan uang – uang tersebut, bertempat di atap sekolahnya.

"Ahhh.. " Donghae mengeluh, "Uangnya masih kurang!" dia menggerutu. Lantas dia rogoh saku celananya. Sebuah ponselpun tampak setelahnya dan Donghae pun dengan cepat menekan tiap nomor yang dihapalnya.

Dia katakan,

"Hyung! Aku tidak mau tau! Aku ingin membeli ponsel yang kulihat kemarin" terdengar orang berbicara disebrang ponselnya. Kembali Donghae berkata, "Huh? Bulan depan? Aku tidak mau!" diapun tampak merengut, menggembungkan pipi dan bermain – main dengan sebelah jari, mengetuk – ngetuk lantai berlapis semen yang tengah dia duduki.

"Tidak" rutuk Donghae, "Aku tidak mau meminta pada Appa! Kau saja yang memberiku. Ya?"

Setelahnya, beberapa detik kemudian,

"Baiklah! Minggu depan! Kau berjanji? Hm. Aku menyayangimu"

TREK.

Sambungan ponsel pun dia tutup. Dia lantas beranjak, berlari melewati pintu tanpa menyadari sosok yang mendongkak memperhatikan kepergiaannya. Tanpa Donghae ketahui pula, dia yang sedari tadi berada disana dengan novelnya, mencoba tertidur meski gagal oleh karena mulut berisik Donghae dan dia menyimak percakapannya, menorehkan senyum menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya. Dia, Kim Kibum, yang lantas menggeleng dalam senyum.

.

"HAH!" Donghae menghebuskan nafas. Meregangkan dua tangan melebar dan tanpa sengaja mengenai seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Oh maaf!" Segera dia menoleh, menunduk maaf kemudian mendongakan kepala untuk melihat.

"Berhati – hatilah lain kali!" sebuah ungkapan dingin dan tajam. Setajam tatapan dan mulutnya yang terdengar menikam. Setelahnya dia pun berlalu mengabaikan Donghae yang tercengang,

"Dia pikir dia siapa?" rutuk Donghae, kesal, sebal. Mata Donghae menyipit, mendengus hingga sebuah tepukan menyadarkan Donghae,

PUK.

Tepukan di punggung, "Ayo pulang!" tampak Eunhyuk yang merangkul Donghae, "Melamun apa?".

"Tidak ada!" jawab Donghae cepat.

"Ah! Kim Kibum?" Eunhyuk menimpali, melihat punggung Kibum yang berjalan jauh di depan mereka. Donghae diam.

"Dia angkuh. Kudengar seluruh keluargnya memang angkuh. Mereka sekumpulan keluarga yang kaya raya. Mereka tampan, pintar dan angkuh" lagi Eunhyuk menegaskan seraya membawa Donghae keluar gerbang sekolah.

Jam sekolah telah usai kala itu. Mereka bergegas pulang termasuk kedua bersaudara ini. Kedua saudara yang salah satunya, yaitu Eunhyuk melambai pada sosok yang memparkirkan kendaraan roda empat di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"SUNGMIN!" teriak Eunhyuk, menarik lengan Donghae. Donghae pun tersenyum melihat sosok Sungmin, sang Hyung yang dia sayangi, datang menjemput kedua adiknya. Segera Donghae duduk di kursi depan, mengaitkan kursi pengaman setelah dia dapatkan acakan di hulu rambutnya, pertanda sayang dari sang Hyung yang menyapanya, "Bagaimana sekolahmu?".

"Baik!" Donghae jawab. Di kursi belakang terdengar Eunhyuk yang mulai membuka pembicaraan, bercerita macam – macam pada Sungmin sedang Donghae, dia menyimak selain sebentar melirik pada sosok Kibum yang dia lewati. Kibum yang berjalan di trotoar menuju halte bis dan Donghae yang mengintip kecil dari balik kaca jendela kendaraan roda empat sang Hyung. Kaca hitam pekat, tak akan menampakan siapa dia yang bergumam,

'_tampan_' Donghae lagi - lagi mengakuinya.

PUK.

Tepukan lain mendarat di kepala Donghae, "Sedari tadi kau melamun" ujar Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya mendengus, "urusanku" kilahnya.

Lalu besoknya.

Hari – hari berikutnya,

"YAH KIM KIBUM! KAU PIKIR KAU TAMPAN APA? KAU PIKIR BISA MENGAMBIL HATIKU APA?" Donghae berteriak kesal. Menjerit di atap sekolah pada hembusan angin bersapakan mentari sore dengan langit kejinggaan. Kercipan burung melintas, terdengar dari kejauhan. Mereka berbondong menuju selatan dan Donghae hanya sendiri.

Tak berhubungan, tapi, biar saja. Yang jelas, Donghae tengah kesal.

'_Ini kesekian kalinya kau menabraku. Apa kau sengaja? Huh?'_

_'apa kau bilang? Itu hanya kebetulan!'_

_'tsk..'_ _sebuah desisan_.

"ARGH! Benar – benar menyebalkan! Lagipula siapa yang mau menabrak? Aku kan tidak sengaja. Aku hanya kebetulan melintas tanpa melihat. Lagipula? Mengapa dia harus bernada angkuh seperti itu? Dia pikir siapa dia?" rutuk Donghae, meredam amarah untuk berpikir, mereka ulang cerita.

"tapi, tampan? Mengapa kukatakan begitu ya?" Donghae menggaruk tak gatal tengkuknya. Dia merutuk pada jeritannya tadi. Lalu,

"Memangnya dia menyukaiku? Ah ada yang salah dengan diriku. Mengapa pula kukatakan itu" Donghae semakin bingung dan untuk kesekian kali tak Donghae sadari dia, Kim Kibum yang sedari tadi menyimak dari tempat sama. Dia yang nampaknya datang dalam diam, melangkah memperhatikan aksi Donghae, teriakannya yang membuat dia tertawa,

"Jadi, Kau menyukaiku? Hyung?".

Tubuh Donghae membeku. Bola matanya bergerak acak sebelum akhirnya dia merengut dan hampir ingin menangis mengetahui suara berat dan 'menyebalkan' di belakang dia. Namun dia menoleh setelahnya, menatap angkuh seraya menggeram,

"MENGAPA MENGIKUTIKU HUH?" amarahnya memuncak dan entah ini hanya tipuan belaka, menyembunyikan malu setelah apa yang telah dikatakannya. Padahal, belum tentu juga Kibum mendengar semuanya meski tidak mungkin jika dengan percaya diri dia katakan itu jelas pada Donghae.

DRAP.

DRAP.

DRAP.

Langkah Kibum cukup cepat, menghalangi pandangan Donghae, termasuk mengahalangi tubuh Donghae yang ingin bergerak untuk melarikan diri. Kedua lengan Kibum mengunci Donghae, memasang pagar di antara tembok dengan tubuh Donghae yang condong ke belakang, hampir terjatuh dengan hamparan tanah yang begitu jauh di bawah sana.

"Kau mau apa?" Donghae mengeram, tampak takut dengan bola mata bertanya – tanya pada milik Kibum. Kibum yang menyeringai dan tak pernah Donghae tahu jika menyeringai saja Kibum tampak, '_baik_'. Dia tidak mengakui '_tampan_', terdengar lebih menyebalkan untuk diakui kenyataan tersebut.

Sebelah alis Kibum naik, "Menurutmu?".

Donghae pun berkedip selain masih menunjukan raut bertanya berikut sebuah eraman yang menggemaskan dan dia tak sadar itu tentu. Terkecuali, Kibum yang tersenyum, tulus dan Donghae,

BLUSH.

Dia bersemu melihat senyuman yang menawan itu. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang sekencang aliran darah yang dia rasa mengalir dua tingkat lebih cepat mengitari ujung kaki hingga ke ubunnya. Dia rasakan panas. Sungguh panas dengan tubuh Kibum yang begitu dekat denganya. Sangat dekat dan Donghae tak tahu berapa centimeter jarak mereka. Donghae rasakan, Kibum yang cukup menempel dimana dia gugup.

CHUPP.

Kecupan. Lama? Beberapa detik? Tertanam di bibir merah jambu Donghae. Donghae yang secepat kilat terbelalak. Kembali tak berkutik dalam berdirinya. Dalam dia yang semakin menegang dan Kibum yang semakin menekankan bibirnya termasuk Donghae yang,

DUG.

Donghae tendang tulang kering Kibum di betisnya. Kibum yang merintih kesakitan sedang Donghae yang menggerutu, "Ciuman pertamaku!" dia terdengar pilu sebelum akhirnya dia tendang Kibum untuk kedua kali dan dia berlari dalam kesal.

Kibum? Acuh.

.

Selanjutnya.

Selanjutnya dan terus selanjutnya.

Hari pun menjadi lain. Merubah namanya ke dalam hari – hari dalam minggu yang terus berlalu. Semuanya tampak biasa. Tampak tenang dengan Donghae yang kembali dalam aktifitas sekolahnya. Donghae yang selama ini bahkan tujuh hari kebelakang memang melakukan itu namun dia yang sedikit terganggu, dengan Kibum yang selalu saja tiba – tiba berada di tempat dia berada.

Termasuk sekarang.

Keduanya usai dengan sekolah mereka di hari tersebut. Donghae yang tengah berjalan – jalan dengan teman – temannya di taman kota, bercanda, bermain, serta Donghae yang memisahkan diri, mengucap kata '_ingin sendiri_' menikmati sore tersebut. Dia yang juga tidak dalam pengawasan kedua Hyungnya, yang mulai mempercayai Donghae, memberikan kebebasan asal Donghae pergi bersama teman – teman yang para Hyung kenal dan Donghae sedikit berbohong.

Donghae,

"Mengapa mengikutiku?" Gerutu Donghae, dalam langkah cukup cepat menjauhi Kibum. Kibum yang berjalan menyetarai, berujar, "Aku hanya lewat".

"Huh?" Donghae menghentikan langkah dia, mengerling pada Kibum dan Donghae tahu Kibum berbohong.

"rumahmu ke sana!" Donghae menunjuk sebuah arah. Mungkin timur, yang dia tunjuk dengan telunjuknya.

Jelaslah Kibum tertawa akan penuturan Donghae itu,

"Kau tahu rumahku?" apa yang dia ucapkan memang benar. Rumah dia, kediamannya memang ke arah sana dan Donghae, menjadi malu.

Alis Kibum naik. Sedikit senyum dia torehkan, semakin menambah ketampanan dia. Donghae akui itu. Sangat akui dan Donghae memang menyukainya, sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ini dan dia masih simpan di hatinya.

Kibum, terlalu menyebalkan. Donghae tak suka, Donghae suka. Begitu. Entahlah.

"Terserah!" ketus Donghae seraya mencengkram ransel di antara bahu dan dadanya. Dia pun berjalan, melewati Kibum setelah dia tumbukan lengan Kibum oleh miliknya. Dia yang merutuk pula setelahnya, menyumpahi Kibum dimana Kibum tak dapat mendengar dan dia tak peduli dan juga kembali mengikuti langkah Donghae di depannya.

Kemudian,

"Ini enak!" Donghae tengah mengunyah roti hangat di tangannya. Dia yang berseri – seri seraya sesekali menyesap teh hangat di tangan yang lain.

"satu suap harganya lima won" Kibum pun menggurauinya, tertawa kecil dengan Donghae yang besungut, "Enak saja! Kau yang menawarkan. Aku tidak meminta" kilah Donghae.

_'Ah aku lapar!' Donghae menekuk dalam kepalanya. Mengusap – usap perutnya dengan imajinasi para cacing yang melolong di dalamnya._

_Tak lama Kibum pun datang dengan bungkusan kertas coklat dan dua buah minuman dalam cup ditangannya. Dia serahkan pada Donghae,_

_'Ini!' iritnya dia berbicara dimana Donghae sekali berkedip, menerka sebelum dia ucapkan, 'iya' menuruti._

Kibum kembali tersenyum mendengar kilahan Donghae. Dia menoleh menatap Donghae cukup lama. Donghae yang tampak bersemu diantara malam yang mulai menyapa, tertukar oleh terangnya cahaya lampu di beberapa sudut jalanan mereka berada, sebuah pertokoan yang berjajar menampilakan dagangan mahal hingga dikatakan cukup murah. Kedua insan ini, terduduk di salah satu kursi, menghadap kaca display sebuah toko ternama.

"Ada apa?" Donghae pun berkata, bertanya dalam kegugupan yang menderanya. Roti hangat itu dia kunyah pelan dengan kepala menekuk tak ingin menatap Kibum yang tak jua melepas pandangan pada dirinya.

Kibum tak menjawab, belum mau dan memang tak mau. Dia tampak senang menggoda Donghae. Senang melihat rona merah pudar yang terlukis di pipi mahluk manis itu. Dia yang ingin menggemasinya. Terlebih mencium lagi bibir yang dia ingat pernah begitu lembut menyentuh bibir tebalnya.

Dia yang,

Terganggu.

Oleh dering ponsel Donghae yang menggema, merusak suasana dengan Donghae yang secepat kilat menyahut saluran ponselnya,

"Hyung!" terdengar Donghae menyapa, "Iya! Aku sudah mau pulang!". Seseorang pun terdengar berceramah dalam ponsel Donghae. Donghae katakan, "Tidak! Aku bermain bersama temanku. Huh? Kau mengenalnya? Hm. Iya. Kau kenal"

Ah. Donghae berbohong, lagi.

Jelas sekali bukan? Kibum tak mungkin kenal siapa yang Donghae sebut Hyung. Ataupun sebaliknya, sang Hyung Donghae belum tentu mengenalnya. Hingga terdengar setelahnya, pembicaraan Donghae yang usai dengan pihak penelpon dan Donghae yang segera bergegas, mengucap,

"Aku harus pulang! Terimakasih".

Kibum,

"Berikan nomor ponselmu" tanpa basa – basi dia berkata. Donghae kebingungan termasuk dia yang semakin bingung pada Kibum yang menukar ponsel mereka, menyita milik Donghae padanya dan dia pada Donghae.

"Kembalikan besok" ujar Kibum, "sampai berjumpa di atap sekolah".

"Heh?" Donghae tak mengerti dan dia pun terkejut setelah,

CUP.

Kibum mencuri lagi satu kecupan, tertanam di pipi Donghae kali ini. Donghae yang ingin murka dan tak bisa ketika Kibum dengan cepat berlari menjauh lalu memasuki sebuah arena permainan Game Center jika Donghae tak salah lihat.

Donghae mengusap sebilah pipi yang tercium tadi. Rasa murkanya memang ada dan itu tak penting jika rasa suka menguar lebih besar, membuat hati Donghae berbunga.

Ah. Satu hal tak boleh lupa. Donghae yang sempat berteriak, "NAMAMU?" padahal dia tahu sebenarnya. Dari kejauhan, Kibum mengucap, _"Kim Kibum"_ sebuah isyarat mulut dan Donghae, melambaikan tangannya, semakin berbunga dengan harapan besar nantinya.

.

.

Semakin hari, Donghae semakin bahagia. Dia mendapatkan cintanya pada akhirnya, pada tahun – tahun akhir sekolahnya.

Cinta yang diawali dengan hanya meraba. Menerka. Menyapa. Terus berbeda – beda hingga menumbuhkan getaran – getaran yang semakin menggebu bagai badai meski Donghae coba jaga sedemikian rupa.

Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Kibum. Dia yang menjaga konsistensi percintaan mereka, dalam balutan pertemanan dan sedikit ciuman dan juga, kerahasiaan. Keduanya, memang tak ingin banyak berbicara pada orang – orang disekitar mereka, hanya ingin diketahui oleh keduanya saja dan itu sudah cukup.

Lalu, mengenai ciuman?

"Kibummi.. Geli..". Kibum semakin berani. Menciumi Donghae tak hanya di bibirnya tapi berlabuh pada putih dan bersihnya leher Donghae hingga ke rahangnya yang tegas.

Donghae menyikut Kibum di dadanya. Dia yang tengah bersandar, bergerak kemudian mengerling tak suka akan tingkah usil Kibum tersebut. Meskipun begitu dia belum mau melepaskan dirinya dari Kibum yang tengah mendekapnya. Dia malah semakin mengeratkan kedua lengan Kibum yang tersampir di antara perutnya. Dia yang lalu berbicara, terdengar manja,

"Ceritakan tentang aku!" titah Donghae dan Kibum tak heran. Beginilah Donghae yang kini dia kenal. Di balik tubuhnya yang beranjak dewasa, di balik usianya yang menua, setahun diatasnya, Donghae sangat sangat sangatlah manja dan Kibum bisa menerimanya.

"kau?". Donghae mengangguk. Jemarinya membelai lengan Kibum, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, menambah rasa suka Kibum pada dia.

Betul sekali. Kibum memang menyukai Donghae. Sejak saat itu. Pertemuan dalam bis, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Begitukah mereka, para manusia menyebutnya?

_'Aku meminjam kausmu!' Kyuhyun memasuki bilik kamar Kibum, mencari – cari kaus dalam lemari yang terletak sekian meter dari ranjang Kibum berada. Kibum yang hanya, 'Hm..' membalas ucapan dia, Kyuhyun sang adik._

_'akhir – akhir ini mukamu berseri'. Entah Kyuhyun tengah bergurau atau apa? Namun apa yang dikatakannya, memang apa yang ada dipikirannya. Meski dia harus mendengus cukup kecewa ketika Kibum katakan,_

_'bukan urusanmu' dan sejujurnya Kyuhyun terbiasa akan ucapan keji Kibum sang Hyung kedua._

_'kau sedang apa?' Kyuhyun penasaran sebenarnya. Dia yang telah mengambil sehelai kaus, bergegas terduduk di ranjang Kibum, disampingnya. Dengan cepat Kibum menyembunyikan ponsel berteknologi tinggi miliknya. Dia katakan,_

_'urus urusanmu sendiri' tukasnya. Kyuhyun, tak mau dan percuma. Kibum lebih keras kepala darinya. Sedikit Kyuhyun mengintip pada Kibum yang menyembunyikan ponsel tersebut di punggungnya. Dia memang penasaran dan itu tak dia utarakan demi harga dirinya._

_Diapun lantas pergi, menyimpan rasanya penasaran tersebut, meninggalakan Kibum yang kembali meratapi ponselnya, menggulirkan kursornya seraya tersenyum – senyum bak manusia hilang akalnya._

"ternyata kau sudah menyukaiku sejak dulu?" Donghae berujar bangga, mengangguk – anggukan kepala. Dia katakan lagi, "Kau bahkan mencuri – curi gambarku dengan kamera ponselmu" dia semakin berlebihan dan itu nyata. Itulah yang terjadi sedang Kibum tertawa di belakangnya.

Kibum eratkan tubuhnya semakin dekat, memposisikan Donghae semakin menjorok ketubuhnya. Dia angkat tubuh lelaki manis itu, sedikit menggeser untuk mencari posisi sempurna. Dia katakan,

"Aku tidak merasa" usilnya dan Donghae balik tertawa, "Oh Kibummiku.. Pengagum rahasiaku.." Donghae lepas sebelah tangan untuk membelai pipi Kibum menyamping. Kepalanya sedikit memutar, tersenyum jahil namun tetap manis hingga,

SRET.

Dari saku celananya, Donghae keluarkan sebuah surat bersampul sederhana, yang membuat Donghae semakin tertawa dalam binar rasa gembira tiada tara. Sebuah surat cinta. Sebuah, sepucuk? Sama saja dan itu bersumber dari Kibum, pengakuan akan cintanya pada Donghae, akan dia yang ingin mengencani lelaki manis ini, Lee Donghae.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong!" Donghae sudutkan Kibum dengan ucapannya. Berbeda dengan Kibum, yang menyudutkan Donghae dengan mulutnya dan bukan merupakan ucapan tapi sebuah cumbuan, cepat dan dalam.

Dalam. Dalam dan semakin dalam. Donghae, hampir tersedak sebagai imbalannya. Akan tetapi, "Eunghh.. " Donghae melenguh diantara mulut yang saling berpagut itu. Jemarinya meremas jemari Kibum di perut dia. Ikut berpagut, menyilangkan keduanya meski dia kehilangan sebilah jemari Kibum yang kini menahan tengkuknya, memperdalam intensitas ciuman mereka yang semakin detik, menjatuhkan benang – benang saliva dari sudut bibir mereka.

.

.

Sekian lama sudah mereka bersama. Sekian lama keduanya menjalin cinta. Kasih sayang, semua, terbalut dalam satu nafas yang mereka hirup tiap harinya. Mereka tak bisa melepaskan itu, maupun menghapusnya, mereka, ingin begini selamanya, mungkin. Jika bisa.

Oleh karenanya,

Demi merayakan hal tersebut, cinta yang dalam tersebut, merayakan mereka yang terhitung telah bersama cukup lama, mendekati tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari kurang enam puluh menit, mereka, Kibum tepatnya, mengajak Donghae berlibur bersama.

Selain,

Di penghujung pertengahan bulan, genap sudah Donghae menyelesaikan masa sekolahnya. Mereka, bermaksud merayakannya. Meski,

"Hah!" Donghae mendesah, "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Eomma dan Appa?". Donghae tengah kebingungan, terduduk di sudut ranjang dengan sebuah pemikiran, sebuah tak tik yang tak kunjung datang.

Ransel yang menggembung telah Donghae persiapkan, berisi beberapa helai pakaian serta cemilan. Namun semua seakan sirna jika Donghae tak mendapat izin dari kedua orang tuanya. Liburan yang telah direncanakan, akan pupus.

"Hah!" Lagi Donghae mendesah, terdengar menghela nafas berat sebelum dia baringkan tubuhnya itu ke atas ranjang yang sama, terkulai dengan mata yang terpejam. Dia, benar – benar sedang memikirkan cara.

Hingga,

"Hae!"

Penolong pun tiba.

Lima belas menit kemudian,

"Hyung! Ayolah! Ya? Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa?"

"Siapa nama kekasihmu itu?"

"Kibum" Donghae perlihatkan gambar Kibum yang terpampang di ponselnya. Ponsel baru dan Sang Hyung tak perlu bertanya darimana Donghae mendapatkannya. Sejujurnya sang Hyung bisa memberikannya. Kedua orang tua mereka pun bisa terlebih untuk yang tersayang Donghae. Akan tetapi, itu akan membuat Donghae yang sudah dimanjakan, semakin manja, tidak baik.

"Aku tidak suka padanya"

"Huh? Dia baik Hyung! Percayalah!" Donghae meyakinkan. Jika dilihat dari Donghae dan barang – barang mewah yang didapatnya, ponsel, jam tangan hingga tiket konser artis terkenal, best seat, sang Hyung ingat benar dan '_baiklah_' pikirnya.

Oh satu lagi. Sang Hyung tahu jika Donghae selalu di antar jemput sekolah. Donghae yang sangat dimanjakan oleh dia, Kim Kibum, meski ini menimbulkan sedikit kecemburuan, merasa ada yang merebut Donghae mereka. Namun,

_'aku bukan anak kecil! Tak perlu diawasi'_

Perkataan tegas dari Donghae, di suatu hari ketika dia pulang hampir larut tanpa pemberitahuan meski setelahnya diketahui Donghae hanya belajar bersama dan itu benar adanya.

"Dia.. " ujar sang Hyung, "Seperti ..." tambahnya. Lalu, "Kalian tidak akan melakukan _itu_ kan?" pernyataan sederhana nan menyiratkan sebuah arti yang luas dan jelas. Donghae ikut panik dibuatnya. Secepat kilat dia katakan,

"Tidak! Kami belum sampai tahap itu!" dia berkilah. Sang Hyung berkedip.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Lalu, "APA? Berarti?".

Seketika muka Dongahe memerah. Dia alihkan pembicaraan, "Hyung!" rengeknya manja, "Kami tidak melakukan_ itu_" dia tersenyum manis, meluluhkan sang Hyung yang terbuai. "Jadi?" lanjut Donghae, "Bantu aku. Ya?" tepat pada inti pembicaraan. Donghae memohon dengan sangat dan sang Hyung,

"baiklah! anak nakal!" balas sang Hyung setelah dia cium cepat pipi Donghae. Tidak jelas tujuan dia apa menyambangi kamar Donghae. Mungkin, sekedar feeling dan Donghae,

"Sungmin Hyung! Aku mencintaimu". Jika sudah begitu, diminta loncat dari atap pun, sepertinya sang Hyung mau? Dia, mereka, terlalu mencintai Donghae. Si bungsu yang sangat manis. Wajarkan?

TREK.

Pintu kamar Donghae tertutup. Seiring Sungmin yang berlalu, sebagaimana Donghae yang bergumam,

"Tidak melakukan _itu_? Tidak. Sedikit? Hanya sedikit".

**FLASH BACK**

_"Eungh.. Eungh.. Eungh.." Donghae mengeram, dalam deru kenikmatan akan Kibum yang tengah mencumbunya, menyudutkan Donghae diantara tembok atap sekolah di belakang dia._

_"Eunghh.. Eunghh.." Erangan Donghae terus mengalun, seakan membentuk sebuah nada dengung yang garing nan indah bagi keduanya. Kibum yang terus menekan Donghae, mendesakan mulutnya, mengadukan lidah mereka, saling menghitung deretan gigi di dalamnya. Tak terhitung, terlalu malas, terlalu penat dan ini, sentuhan Kibum, hisapan Donghae, di mulut masing – masing, membuat mereka seakan sibuk._

_"Eunghh.. Eunghh" Begitu terus terjadi. Saling memutar kepala, ke kanan, kiri, mencari posisi. Dengan jemari yang terpaut dan tubuh yang saling melekat, dan,_

_"ARGH!" Kibum menjerit, lalu menyentuh ujung bibir yang terluka. Ekor matany mencoba melihat sang luka. Tak tampak, terlalu jauh dan dia mendongak, menatap pada Donghae yang menatapnya garang dalam rengutan panjang dan manis, pikir Kibum._

_"Mengapa kau menyentuh itu?" Donghae, terdengar mengamuk. Kibum tahu benar maksud ucapannya. Dia sadar betul. Sesadar dirinya yang baru saja menyentuh area privasi Donghae, di bawahnya dan Donghae, tak suka._

_Belum. Kibum harap begitu._

_Kibum ucap, "Maaf sayang!"._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

Disinilah Donghae pun tiba.

Setelah seharian perjalanan. Setelah sang Hyung yang membantu dia akan izinnya. Setelah dia bertemu Kibum tentunya. Kibum yang tengah menggandeng dia, dengan deretan kayu dimana mereka berjalan diantara indahnya hamparan pantai di bawah mereka.

Indah. Sungguh indah dan Donghae terkagum – kagum karenanya.

Tempat yang romantis. Jauh dari hingar bingar manusia. Sepi dan seperti hanya ada mereka. Itulah penggambarannya. Kibum membawa Donghae ke sebuah cottage melintasi beberapa pulau di negara mereka. Cottage yang indah. Terletak di atas hamparan pantai berjarak beberapa meter. Pantai yang indah, berwarna kehijauan dengan tampilan karang – karang serta ikan – ikan yang menghiasai perairannya.

Luar biasa.

Kibum, memang terlanjur kaya.

Donghae peduli? Biasa saja. Yang penting dia bahagia.

"KIBUM!" jerit Donghae bahagia, "apa kita akan menyelam kesana?" ujarnya riang, sangat berharap.

"Snorkling" Kibum membenarkan.

"Ah iya! Maksudku itu!" timpal Donghae. Tingkahnya begitu polos. Sungguh sangat lucu.

.

TEK.

Mereka pun tiba di tempat lain. Ruang tidur mereka tentu. Sebuah ranjang bak milik raja meski lebih sederhana dengan kayu bertiangkan empat sebagai pengokohnya, berdiri di tengah ruangan yang menghadap langsung ke arah hamparan pantai berikut laut di depannya.

Sebuah kursi panjang kecil, beralasakan sofa, ikut menghiasi di bagian depan ranjang. Meja kecil dan tak ada selain laut tadi, terbentang begitu luas dengan jendela kayu sebagai sekatnya. Ada pula nakas di kedua sisi ranjang. Hal biasa. Termasuk dua lampu tidurnya diantaranya.

Ada pula, ruang makan kecil, di tempat yang tak jauh. Sebuah perapian yang diyakini sebagai penghias saja berhubung cuaca dan udara pantai terbilang panas luar biasa. Ada pula, kamar mandi jelas. Berlapis kaca buram dengan peralatan di dalamnya, sebuah jacuzi sederhana, shower, wastafel serta pelengkap lain.

Bagus. Semuanya tampak bagus dan terkesan seperti tempat bebulan madu dimana Donghae,

"Aku tidur dimana?" Ujarnya polos.

Kibum sangat mengerti maksud dia. Dia tersenyum berkata, "Aku bisa tidur di sofa. Atau dibawah, sama saja. Disini panas".

Donghae berkacak pinggang, "Awas kau macam – macam! Kulaporkan Hyung – hyungku!" ancaman yang lebih terdengar lucu terlebih keluar dari mulut manis Donghae. Semanis dia yang memang mengucapkan itu.

Diapun, Donghae, lantas membenahi pakaiannya. Mengeluarkan helaian benda itu dari ransel yang mulai mengempis setelah berceceran akibat dia beberkan di atas ranjangnya.

"Melakukan apa dulu ya?" Dia mengira – ngira. Memperhatikan tiap pakaian hingga dia pilih, tak ada. Disini, dia pilih melepas kemejanya. Kemeja yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik kaus putih tipis yang dipakainya.

Tubuh Donghae kurus. Tak berotot dan mungil jika Kibum memeluknya. Itulah yang Kibum lakukan memang, memeluk Donghae dengan mendekapnya dari belakang. Dagunya jatuh di bahu Donghae. Dia pun menjahili kekasihnya itu,

"Kenapa sudah mulai? Aku belum apa – apa!"

DUG.

"Tidak usah macam – macam!" dia sikut Kibum setelahnya. Kibum yang tertawa – tawa dan Donghae yang menggerutu seraya meraih lotion dalam saku ranselnya. Lotion yang dia oleskan ke tiap inchi kulit lengannya juga kulit kaki, setiap inchi tubuh yang tak tertutup matahari.

"kau mau makan?" tanya Kibum, tahu keduanya sangatlah lapar setelah perjalanan tadi. Donghae mengangguk, memunggungi Kibum. Dia yang termenung, menatap lurus pada sebuah benda.

"Kenapa Hae?" Tanya Kibum yang kebetulan berdiri jauh. Diapun seperti Donghae juga, mengoleskan lotion sama yang telah Donghae lemparkan. Berati, dia tidak menatap Donghae bukan?

"Hae?" tanya Kibum lagi, mulai aneh dengan Donghae yang diam.

Lantas Donghae, "Kibummmi cepat! Aku lapar!" tiba – tiba dia bermanja pada Kibum tanpa Kibum pertanyakan lagi diamnya dia. Mereka pun keluar mencari makan. Dan hanya kita, yang tahu jika apa yang Donghae lihat adalah dua buah bungkusan kecil dalam plastik mini yang tertutup rapat, rasa stroberi.

Apa?

.

.

Donghae tertawa terpingkal akan gurauan Kibum yang sejujurnya tak begitu lucu mengingat Kibum adalah seorang yang dingin dengan mulut yang terkadang dingin dan tajam. Namun bagi Donghae, kekurangannya itu membuat dia tampak lucu kala dia mencoba bergurau.

Dengan kata lain, gurauan yang gagal dan Donghae mentertawakannya.

"Tidak usah tertawa!" Gerutu Kibum, mendelik tajam dan setelahnya dia ikut tertawa. Mungkin tersenyum karena itulah yang tampak.

"Kemari kau!" Dia tarik tubuh Donghae. Mendekap tubuhnya erat. Sedikit menggelitiknya dan Donghae semakin tertawa padahal keduanya tengah berada di atas perahu kecil yang sempit yang dapat membalikan tubuh keduanya dengan guncangan yang berlebihan. Termasuk sekarang sehingga,

BYUR.

Keduanya terjatuh.

Keduanya pun sebentar tertawa sebelum mereka berenang ke tepian menaiki cottage mereka. Mereka pun masih tertawa diantara rutukan Donghae, "Salahmu!" dan Kibum hanya mengangkat bahu tak mau tahu.

Namun setelahnya,

Semilir angin laut melewati mereka. Menyapa bulu – bulu kuduk mereka, yang lantas merinding kedinginan, bertemankan mentari yang mulai tenggelam, bersembunyi di balik gegunungan dan keduanya, mereka, Kibum dan Donghae, saling bertatapan.

Meski,

"Sebaiknya aku mandi!" Kibum terbata. Beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berlari sedang Donghae, meremas bajunya dalam pemikiran kalut akan kesiapannya. Dia hela nafasnya, menatap langit.

Kosong.

Awalnya.

Hingga,

'_Aku tidak bermaksud_'. Entah pada siapa dia gumamkan ini. Dia yang menekuk wajahnya, sedikit tersenyum, terlihat hambar namun keyakinannya penuh akan apapun yang kelak akan terjadi setelah dia langkahkan kaki, mengikuti Kibum di detik kemudian.

Mungkin, Donghae meminta maaf terhadap keluarganya kah? Untuk apa?

.

.

Donghae tengah menunggui Kibum menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Dia yang menyandarkan tubuh diantara dinding kayu dengan handuk melingkar di lehernya. Jemarinya saling bermain dan dia memang suka itu, mempermainkan jemari dengan menekukan wajahnya. Mulutnya tak diam, bamun menyanyikan bait – bait lagu kesukaannya dalam dengungan yang dia tahan di tenggorokanya.

Hingga Donghaepun tercekat. Kala disanalh Kibum berada. Berdiri dihadapan dia dengan handuk melilih pinggulnya. Tak sehelai pun benang menutupi bagian atasnya. Mempertontonkan tubuh Kibum yang bisa dibilang cukup berotot untuk lelaki muda seusianya. Bukannya Donghae tak tahu jika Kibum senang berolahraga, boxing dan jelas itu membentuk sempurnanya tubuh dia. Sesempurna kedua lengan dia yang pas dalam tanda kutip.

"Mmm.. " Donghae menjadi canggung. Tidak tahu kenapa atau dia tahu? Hanya dia yang tahu. Sebalnya Kibum diam, tak menggubris seakan tak berkutik dengan sosok Donghae dengan pakaian tipis nan basah kuyupnya. Donghae dengan tetesan air dalam bulir yang terjatuh, menetes dari ujung – ujung rambutnya yang dalam keadaan sama.

Basah.

Semuanya basah.

Kibum,

"Aku.." baru Donghae hendak berujar, sayang tertahan dan tak pernah keluar oleh Kibum yang menyita mulutnya. Sekian kali, puluhan kali Kibum telah lakukan. Hari ini, malam menjelang,adalah salah satunya dan Donghae,

Donghae menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan Kibum mengecap rasa asinnya laut serta rasa hambar dari mulut Donghae, dari bibirnya yang sangat lembut dari, "Eunghh.. " lenguhan Donghae, ketika Kibum semakin menekannya. Menjatuhkan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya, tertukar oleh lengan Kibum yang merangkulnya dengan tengkuk yang dia tekan pula.

"Ah.." semuanya seakan mengabur kala Kibum menghisap kuat leher putih mulus Donghae, memindahkan areanya pada tempat tersebut dimana Donghae merintih dalam sendu yang bias karena hasrat yang mulai menggebu.

Selanjutnya terus begitu. Kibum yang semakin menghisap kuat, mengedarkan jamahannya hampir ke seluruh area di leher Donghae yang Donghae perlebar aksesnya dengan menolehkannya selebar mungkin sehingga Kibum dapat menyentuhnya.

"Ermm.. Ah.. " desah Donghae, berikut erangannya. Bukan Kibum yang hanya menjamah lehernya, dengan lidahnya, Kibum lakukan itu memang. Namun, jemari Kibum, yang bermain di dada Donghae, meraba – rabanya, diantara kasarnya kaus dia dengan aroma amis serta asin dan Kibum nampak tak terlalu peduli akan pekatnya perpaduan bau tersebut.

Dia, Kibum, begitu terlarut dalam aksinya dan sejenak lupa apa dia benar – benar melakukan ini pada Donghae? Apa ini memang sudah menjadi niatnya? Sekarang, dahulu, sama saja? Dia ingin menjamah Donghae? sejauh apa? Apakah sejauh?

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ki.. Ah.. Bummi.." Donghae melantunkan rintihan sesaat Kibum menumpu kedua kaki ke lantai, memberikan pelayanan pada teman kecil Donghae dengan mulutnya. Dengan Donghae yang telah dia telanjangi separuhnya. Celana itu, celana Donghae yang kini menjadi asing, tergeletak diantara kedua kaki Donghae dan Donghae tak sadar itu telah demikian.

"Ahh.. Ah..." rintihan Donghae semakin menjadi. Matanya memejam semakin kuat berikut tubuh yang menempel lekat ke balik dinding tanpa perubahan posisi sebelumnya terkecuali Donghae yang kini bergerak – gerak, membantu Kibum dengan pelepasannya. Donghae yang mencengkram kuat helaian rambut Kibum, menyusupkan kesepuluh jari pada hitam kelamnya rambut Kibum dan dia gerakan pinggulnya, meminta Kibum untuk terus mengocok dia dengan mulut basah nan hangat itu padahal jiwa dia,

Terbakar.

Donghae merasakan sesuatu membakar dia. Aroma yang pekat, bukan amis maupun asinnya laut, melainkan aroma sex yang mengudara, menyesap ke indera penciuman Donghae dan Donghae menjadi terbata untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Melenguh. Melenguh dan terus melenguh adalah apa yang terlontar dari mulutnya sebelum akhirnya dia,

"Ahhhh.. " dia rasakan lega. Cairan itu, yang tadi terasa terperangkap akibat sentuhan mulut Kibum, terselongsong sudah, bahkan tertelan oleh Kibum yang terlihat menyeka sudut bibirnya. Kibum yang lantas berdiri, memposisikan diri menghadap Donghae tepat di mukanya, tepat di antara kening yang saling beradu bersama nafas mereka yang menderu.

"Aku.." ujar Kibum. Nafasnya masih terengah seperti Donghae sebelum keduanya bertatapan hingga Kibum katakan lagi jika, "Aku.. tak.. Hah.. Hah.. bisa.. Hah.. Hah.. me.. Hah.. nahannya.." dia ungkapan, jujur atas perasaannya.

Donghae menjawab, dalam engahan. Jika dikatakan, dia yang paling lelah meski dia berusaha berkata, "Hm.." singkat dan dia tersenyum sejujurnya. Kibum lihat itu, membuat dia ikut tersenyum seakan menyaksikan keterbukaan Donghae, sang kekasih yang persilahkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sedang di menit keduanya, mereka yang mulai menstabilkan irama nafasnya, Kibum kembali berkata,

"Apa boleh?" tatapannya sayu pada Donghae yang tersenyum mengucap, "Aku ingin mencobanya" kemudian dia dekap erat Kibum, merangkulnya setelah dia sembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Kibum dengan dagu yang menopang.

Kibum pun tersenyum dan bukan senang akan penuturan Donghae. Dia tersenyum, oleh karena dia rasakan kegugupan dari Donghae, tubuhnya yang bergetar, suaranya yang sedikit banyaknya parau meski mungkin akibat sisa 'pelepasan' namun Kibum yakin bukan itu. Kibum tahu, menerka jika Donghaenya,

"Jika kau belum siap, tak apa" dia katakan.

Donghaenya takut. Jelas sekali, berakibat Donghae yang memeluknya sangat erat dan secara refleks, seakan Kibum telah benar, Donghae katakan, "Maaf!" dan itu cukup menjelaskan situasi mereka.

Sehingga pada akhirnya,

"Eurm.. Eurmm.." Keduanya tengah bergumul diatas ranjang yang bergoyang atas pergerakan mereka yang saling mencumbu satu sama lain. Terus mencumbu tanpa melakukan 'penerobosan' dan mereka anggap itu tak apa.

Begini sama saja. Sama mesra, sexy dan romantis terlebih Donghae yang sedikit liar, menumpuk tubuh diatas tubuh Kibum yang terbaring dibawahnya sedang dia tak hanya bermain dengan mulut serta lidah Kibum namun dia goda Kibum dengan menggesakan teman dia pada milik Kibum dimana keduanya terbalut piyama bersih mereka.

Donghae telah diberi kesempatan untuk membersihkan diri setelah kejadian tadi, setelah tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan setelah drama semi bercinta mereka di dinding dekat kamar mandi.

"Eurmm. Eurmm.. " Donghae semakin menjadi menjamah mulut Kibum pun sama sebaliknya dengan tambahan Kibum yang menekan tengkuk Donghae, menggilir kepala mereka dan tangan lain yang Kibum pakai untuk menggemasi bokong Donghae, meremasnya, membelainya hingga sedikit menyentuh – nyentuh bagian berlubang membuahkan erangan serta tatapan seakan memperingatkan kemudian mereka kembali bergumul dengan mulut mereka, semakin menjadi, semakin menggila hingga mereka pun lelah.

Kibum pun menukar posisi, membalik Donghae hingga dia tindih si lelaki manis pujaan hatinya itu. Jamahannya berubah, tak lagi pada bibir Donghae yang sudah semerah tomat matang dan membengkak bak terbentur.

Berlebihan memang namun kurang lebih begitulah keadaanya dan tak mengurangi sedikitpun paras cantik dan manis Donghae dimana kini Kibum cumbui paras tersebut. Dari kening yang dia kecup penuh penghayatan, turun ke hidungnya, kedua mata, kedua pipi untuk kemudian dia jamah kembali leher yang dia cap menjadi tempat favoritnya.

"Ah. Ah. Ah!" Donghae kembali melenguh. Gesekan Kibum, teman kecilnya, kelamin dia semakin gencar beradu dengan milik Donghae.

Donghae kembali tersengal, semakin parah dengan dia yang mencoba menahannya, menolak desahan lebih jauh dan dia tak kuat pada akhirnya untuk kembali mendesah panjang dengan semburan lain yang kini membasahi piyamanya.

Serupa dengan Donghae. Dua kali gesekan terakhir pada Donghae, lalu pada sela antara bokongnya dimana Kibum angkat kaki Donghae, tergantung di bahunya, gesekan lain sedang Donghae sudah terkulai lemas, Kibum membuka cepat celananya. Menggesekan benar – benar untuk terakhir kali pada belahan bokong Donghae dan,

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhh.." dia melenguh nikmat, membasahi celana Donghae dengan semburannya, dengan spermanya hingga tak bersisa kecuali beberapa titik tetesan untuk kemudian dia ambruk diatas Donghae.

"Ngh.. Kibummi.." Donghae merutuk dalam rintihan, "berat.. " ujarnya manja dan Kibum kembali tesenyum. Dia geser tubuhnya ke samping Donghae. Dia apit Donghae, meletakan kepala Donghae di sebilah lengannya lantas dia kecup ubunnya, mengucap,

"terimakasih"

"Mm.." Donghae balas itu dalam senyuman lebar serta mata terpejam akibat dia yang terlalu lelah.

.

.

"Hae.."

Esok harinya, pagi hari tepatnya, dimana mereka tengah berada dalam akifitas sarapannya, Kibum sebutkan nama Donghaenya itu, dalam nada yang, mencurigakan. Tak biasa. Terdengar aneh bagi telinga Donghae yang biasa menghapal tiap gelagat Kibum dan kali ini tidak.

"aku akan menetap di LA".

TRING

Donghae tengah memegang sendok di atas piring makanannya yang tersedia. Sendok itu mengiangkan bunyi dan terhenti setelah Kibum katakan _LA_. Kepala Donghae mendongkak. Tatapannya dingin pada Kibum sedingin ucapannya yang mengatakan,

"Jadi tadi malam untuk ini? Membuangku setelah mengecapku? Kau berniat melakukannya? Huh? Kau kejam sekali, Kim, Kibum".

BRAK.

Donghae menggebrak meja.

TRANG. TRANG.

Sebuah gelas ikut terjatuh, pecah menghamburkan butiran kaca ke atas lantai kayu keduanya tengah berpijak. Sedikit pun Donghae tak peduli. Dia bergegas menuju ranjangnya, setelah dengan amarah dia raih ranselnya yang tersembunyi dalam lemari berikut pakaian yang dia masukan kasar.

"Donghae.." bujuk Kibum.

"Aku mau pulang!" Suara Donghae parau.

"Hae.. " Kibum katakan kembali.

"Aku mau pulang! Antarkan aku.." Donghae semakin memarau hingga terdengarlah isak tangis terkuar beserta tubuh yang bergetar tercampur rasa kesal.

"Hyung dengar aku!"

"AKU MAU PULANG!" Donghae berteriak, histeris dan isak itu tampak dalam air mata yang membanjiri kedua matanya, membasahi pipi – pipinya yang memerah kesal.

SRET.

Donghae tarik ranselnya, kemudian dai berlari keluar diikuti oleh Kibum setelah dia raih kunci kendaraan empat bersama barang – barang yang dia anggap penting, ponsel serta dompetnya.

.

.

Tujuh hari kemudian,

**From : Pabo Kibummi**

**11:23:56 PM**

**Aku di luar rumahmu**

Pesan masuk ke ponsel Donghae yang membalas, '**aku tak peduli****_'_**.

**From : Pabo Kibummi**

**11:27:33 PM**

**Lusa aku terbang ke LA.**

Untuk kedua kali Donghae balas, '**PERGI SAJA**!' dan Kibum semakin bebal mengirimi pesan pada Donghae yang berusaha untuk tertidur. Kibum tuliskan,

'**Aku akan mengetuk pintu rumahmu, membangunkan semua orang jika kau tidak keluar****_'_**. Dia akhiri kata, '**sayang**'.

Menyentuh akan kata terakhir tersebut bagi Donghae yang membacanya meski rasa kesal pada sosok Kibum masih mendera. Begitu terlihat, Donghae seakan tak punya pilihan dan dia pun berakhir menemui Kibum yang benar saja sudah berdiri di depan gerbang.

Dia tengah bersandar pada kendaraan roda empatnya, menyamping dari posisi gerbang dengan wajah yang menatap sepi pada aspal dibawahnya.

"Mau apa!" Donghae pun datang, bertutur ketus dan hanya melongok dari pintu kecil di gerbang rumahnya. Cahaya lampu di sudut – sudut gerbang menerangi keduanya, pencahayaan kecil namun cukup membuat Kibum tersenyum menangkap sosok Donghae.

Donghae tampak kacau. Mukanya layu dan nampaknya dia telah banyak menangis jika terlihat dari kantung mata yang membengkak meski tidak mengurangi manisnya paras dia itu. Kibum menyukainya, sangat suka dan mungkin cinta terlebih Donghae yang merengut, memajukan bibir seraya mencoba sedingin mungkin pada Kibum.

Sungguh usaha gagal. Inilah mengapa Kibum tertawa dalam senyum yang menyeringai dengan raut muka yang berbinar meski keadaan gelap kala itu.

"ish.." Donghae berdesis tahu Kibum tak menjawab. Diapun kembali memasuki rumah setelah dia tutup kembali pintu gerbangnya. Akan tetapi, baru saja kakinya melangkah pergi, memutar, ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar.

Sayu warna putih terang pun muncul dari ponsel yang Donghae gerakan kursornya. Dia baca pesan di dalamnya, tertanda nama 'pabo Kibummi' yang berisi,

'**ku ketuk pintu rumahmu?**'.

Ancaman bodoh lain untuk anak kecil meski untuk kesekian kali Donghae percayai dan dia kembali dia hadapi Kibum.

"Kau mau apa?" ucap Donghae menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada. Kepalanya mendongkak angkuh dengan deretan gigi yang menggeram.

Kibum tersenyum lagi tentu. Juga, dengan cepat berkata jika tidak mau melihat Donghaenya benar – benar membencinya, "Lusa aku sudah ke LA" balas Kibum dan Donghaepun diam. "Aku ingin menemuimu sebelumnya" lanjut Kibum dan Donghae masih diam.

Kala itu tak Donghae tatap Kibum akan ucapannya. Dia berpaling muka dengan kedua tangan menyilang tadi selain dia eratkan jaket yang sudah dikenakannya. Jaket parasit hitam dengan sentuhan bulu di bagian kepala, kesayangannya untuk menghindari udara dingin termasuk tengah hari begini.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu" Kibum bertutur jujur sedang Donghae tak bergeming meski raut mukanya tak sedingin dan sekeras sebelumnya. Kibum menyendu dengan sekali helaan nafas pilu.

Hening pun datang setelahnya. Sehening malam itu yang semakin sunyi dengan hilir angin malam yang semakin menyapa dengan kabut malam yang mulai menebal.

Sebuah ungkapan pun datang lagi, dari bibir Kibum yang bergetar kedinginan. Dia yang hanya mengenakan kaus serta celana jeans, dengan sepatu boots coklat semata kaki tanpa dia kenakan jaket menyelimuti tubuhnya.

DRAP.

DRAP.

GREP.

Langkah Kibum mendekati Donghae kemudian mendekap Donghae yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu. Memeluk dia erat, melingkarkan kedua lengan ke sisi bahu hingga ke dada Donghae.

"Ah dingin!" bisik Kibum, menyelinapkan kepala ke leher Donghae yang bergidik. Donghae yang bergerak tak suka dan Donghae yang, "Diamlah sayang!" diminta untuk diam oleh Kibumnya. Sedikit Donghae menurut untungnya. Sepertinya penyebab dari,

"Aku sangat mencintaimu" kata yang ampuh, terucap tanpa beban yang Kibum tuturkan untuk Donghae berulang kali diwaktu – waktu tertentu dan Donghae ingin mempercayainya. Dia percaya? Entahlah mengingat dia terlalu remaja untuk memaknainya meski ucapan itu tertutur tulus Donghae rasakan.

"..." Donghae masih diam, bersama Kibum yang masih mendekapnya. Kibum katakan lagi, "Aku akan menghubungimu setiap waktu"

"..."

"Hae.." Kibum lebih serius bertutur, "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud melakukan _itu_ meski aku berniat ingin melakukannya denganmu"

DUG.

Donghae sikut lagi Kibum, kembali kesal serta merengutkan wajahnya, "Sakit sayang!" ujar Kibum meringis dan tak dia lepas Donghaenya itu, "Aku tak pernah berniat untuk melepaskanmu" kata lain, berkali lipat lebih serius dengan Kibum yang semakin mendekapkan tubuhnya pada Donghae. Kata yang bermakna tipis dengan 'tinggal' dan bisa berarti 'penuh' sebagai,

Aku pergi tapi aku tak melepasmu.

Dan Donghae, cukup mengerti nampaknya. Terbukti dari dia yang menolehkan muka dari Kibum yang membelakanginya. Raut mukanya bertanya – tanya namun tidak.

.

.

"DONGHAE HILANG!" Sang Ibu, Nyonya Lee, menjerit histeris mendapati kosongnya kamar Donghae. Kamar yang tampak semeraut oleh ceceran tisu yang berserakan serta selimut yang dibuat berantakan serta bantal – bantal dalam posisi tak beraturan.

"Mungkin di kamar mandi" sang Ayah, Tuan Lee menenangkan dengan menepuk sayang pundak sang istri yang menggeleng tak percaya setelahnya,

"Tidak ada!" beliau katakan, "Aku sudah memeriksanya dan dia, menghilang! Putraku! Putraku tersayang!" kepalanya mulai pening dengan deretan air mata yang mulai menggenang hingga diapun menangis.

"LEE SUNGMIN! LEE EUNHYUK!" suasana menjadi gaduh, membuat keributan seisi rumah dengan teriakan tuan Lee membangunkan kedua putra yang datang dengan lunglai dan terkantuk – kantuk.

"Appa.. Ada apa?" ujar Sungmin.

"Masih pagi kenapa sudah ribut" Eunhyuk menimpali, menggaruk kepalanya.

"ADIKKMU HILANG!" teriak sang Appa dimana keduanya, membelalakan mata, mencari ke dalam kamar Donghae yang,

Kosong.

Keduanya lantas saling berhadapan, berkata pelan, "Jangan – jangan!" mereka terbelalak dan sang Appa menaruh curiga, "Apa?".

Satupun tak ada yang menjawab. Akan sangat berbahaya bukan hanya untuk sang adik tapi untuk mereka yang jelas sekali telah memperlonggar penjagaan Donghae, suatu akibat yang fatal selain mereka tahu, hanya mereka yang tahu dan itu pun akhir – akhir ini jika Donghae mereka memiliki kekasih.

"Tidak ada!" serentak keduanya menjawab sebelum akhirnya mereka berlari ke kamar Sungmin setelah mengunci rapat pintunya. Teriakan sang Ayah jelas kembali menggema, "HEY! CARI ADIKMU!".

Hingga sehari kemudian,

Total dua hari Donghae telah menghilang, menyisakan pilu bagi sang Ibu yang terus menangis dan sang Ayah yang cemas bukan main. Sedang Donghae, datang dengan biasa meski tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah pilu menderanya.

"Kau darimana saja nak?" beliau usap rambut Donghae, membelainya berikut nada penuh kecemasan.

"Aku sudah mengirim Eomma pesan bukan?" Donghae tersenyum kecil, menentramkan dan sang Eomma mengangguk, "Eomma tetap cemas. Kau tau?".

"Iya.. Maaf!" setelahnya Donghae peluk besar sang Eomma, kembali tersenyum pada sang Appa hingga kemudian, ketika sang Eomma berujung panik menyiapkan makanan untuk Donghae dibantu sang Appa, kedua Hyung Donghae, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menggeret anak tersebut.

.

Dalam kamar Donghae,

"Kau darimana saja huh? Kami cemas!"

Donghae diam seraya merapihkan ceceran barang – barang di kamarnya. Tisu – tisu yang bertebaran pun dia masukan ke dalam keranjang sampah di salah satu tangannya.

"Donghae!" Geram Sungmin, menekan. Dia katakan, "Kau merepotkan!".

Sebuah pernyataan yang membuat kedua bersaudarnya, termasuk Sungmin sendiri terdiam tanpa daya telah tegas mengatakan itu.

TEK.

Keranjang sampah itu pun dibiarkan berdiri terbengkalai dengan Donghae yang terduduk di lantai diatas karpet kremnya. Dia menekuk kepala, sebelum berujar, "Dia menetap di Amerika" suaranya sendu, sesendu paras wajahnya yang Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tahu begitu kelabu sejak kedatangannya.

Jadi ini alasannya, pikir keduanya merutuk dalam batiin mereka.

Apakah ini pula yang menyebabkan kekalutan Donghae akhir – akhir ini? Mereka ingat, Donghae yang,

_'Aku tidak tahu! Sudah usai'_

Kejadian setelah hari liburan Donghae. Donghae yang datang dengan amarah, bibir yang merengut tajam disertai kedua matanya yang membengkak. Sepertinya dia usai menangis yang berkelanjutan keesokan harinya.

Mereka pun ingat lagi,

_'Aku tidak mau membahasnya! Aku tidak mengenalnya'_

Pernyataan – pernyataan yang membuat mereka menarik kesimpulan mengenai usainya hubungan cinta Donghae dengan kekasihnya itu. Sungmin cukup mengenal, sebuah nama, Kibum dan tidak untuk Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu tapi hanya tahu Donghae berpacaran.

Kedua saudara itu lantas membelai Donghae, mengacak rambutnya dalam sayang. Donghae menjatuhkan kepalanya pada Bahu Eunhyuk, Sungmin memluk sebelah tangannya. Kedua saudara itu memberinya sandaran dan mereka tahu Donghae pastilah sangat bersedih.

Dia yang hampir dua tahun belakangan tampak berseri. Donghae yang untuk pertama kalinya mengecap cinta yang bukan dari keluarganya, sekarang dia telah kehilangan, pasti berat bagi remaja – remaja seusianya, cinta pertama? Seprti itulah nampaknya.

Sebulir air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk Donghae. Dia yag menahan isakannya. Lantas Eunhyuk,

"Kami disini untukmu" Dia seka air mata itu, dan Sungmin yang mencium lama ubunnya, "Adikku yang manis!" Gumamnya, teredam dalam helaian rambut – rambut kehitaman Donghae.

Pemikiran Donghae,

Terimakasih.

Dia berterimakasih pada kedua saudaranya itu. Pada selueruh keluarga yang selalu sangat menyayanginya. Diapun, berterimakasih, pada dia, pada Kibum, atas apa yang telah dijanjikannya.

**FLASH BACK.**

_Arena parkir itu tampak sepi. Cukup lengang untuk ukurannya yang super besar dengan landasan pesawat di belakangnya._

_"Supirku akan datang membawa mobil ini. Kau pulanglah bersama dia"_

_"Tidak mau" jawab Donghae, biasa, memandang lurus keluar jendela, "Aku naik bis saja" lanjutnya._

_"Ini.." Kibum serahkan beberapa lembar uang dalam dompetnya. Setelah semalaman, dan hampir dua hari 'menculik' Donghae, dia seperti membayarnya atas imbalan menemaninya meski bukan berarti begitu. Itu hanya perumpaan kecil yang negatif. Sedang untuk yang positif, mengingat kemarin itu tengah malam. Tak ada yang Donghae bawa selain dirinya juga ponsel ditangannya._

_"Naik taksi saja!"_

_Jika begini, percakapan mereka tampak normal, wajar di usia sebaya mereka._

_Sedikit berat hati, Donghae terima uang itu. Tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa pulang tanpa uang itu bukan? Dia ingin pulang dan harus pulang. Terlebih sedari kemarin sang Eomma telah mengiriminya pesan. Keluarganya pastilah sangat cemas._

_"Ini.." Kibum berikan hal lain pada Donghae. Sebuah kartu kredit berwarna emas, "Pakai saja". Dan untuk ini Donghae bertanya, "Mengapa diberikan? Itu milikmu". Terdengar dewasa setelahnya ketika Kibum menjawab, "Milikku juga milikmu. Ambil saja!" Dia masukan ke dalam saku jaket Donghae. Dia pula benarkan jaket tersebut, menutup tubuh Donghae rapat,_

_"Kau harus menjaga diri! Aku akan kembali" dia benahi Donghae, rambut yang dia sibakan, dia usap lantas dia cium lama keningnya. Diapun menarik diri ketika Donghae kembali bertanya,_

_"Kapan?"_

_"Sekitar dua tahun? Aku tidak yakin"._

_"Mm.."_

_Kibum belai Donghae di pipinya, "Kenapa bersedih? Huh? I love you, you know?". Donghae mengangguk, "Kau mempercayaiku?" Kibum katakan, menyatakan dan Donghae kembali mengangguk, "Iya" dia jawab._

_Setelahnya, mereka saling berpelukan hingga di menit – menit yang lain, menit yang berlalu dengan cepat, bersama hembusan angin yang kembali datang bersama malam, Donghae melambaikan tangan,_

_"Sampai jumpa" Donghae katakan, pada dia sang pesawat yang membawa jauh Kibumnya._

**END OF FLASH BACK**.

.

Sebulan kemudian,

Donghae sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Dia pun sibuk menekan – nekan tiap huruf dalam keyboard dengan mata yang sesekali mengerling ke layar, bibir yang tersenyum dan tawa yang mengembang.

Kemudian,

"Donghae sayang!" Sang Ibu datang, membawa nampan berisi segelas susu serta kudapan kecil di sampingnya.

Dengan cepat Donghae matikan layarnya,

TREK.

"Eomma.." Donghae tersenyum, menerima segelas susu itu. Kecupan cepat mendarat di pipi Donghae, juga sang Eomma yang berdiri seraya merangkul pundak dia,

"kau sedang apa?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum, sedikit gumaman kecil, "Mengerjakan tugas kuliahku".

"Oh!" jawab sang Eomma, "Lekaslah tidur. Sudah hampir malam".

"Iya" jawab Donghae, memeluk pinggang tirus sang Ibu.

Dan setelahnya, setelah Sang Ibu melangkahkan kaki keluar, melangkah lebih jauh dimana terdengar anak tangga yang dituruninya, Donghae,

TREK.

Layar komputernya menuliskan sebuah pesan, '_Mengapa dimatikan_?'. Tampak pula seseorang yang menatap dingin dalam ketidaksukaan. Donghae pun memasang muka manja nan manis untuk membalasnya, dia tuliskan,

'_Eommaku datang!'._

_'Sampai mana kita?'_

Tambah Donghae, menyelipkan sebuah emoticon sebuah cumbuan yang menggemaskan.

THE END.

.

.

sya melakukan ini, atas dasar suka.

salam,

hyukssoul.

SEMOGA SUKA! ^^


End file.
